2012: Digital Disaster
by secret354
Summary: Kari has a dream of the world ending and the worst happening. Once she wakes up events unfold leading up to disaster. Can she stop it? *WARNING CHARACTER DEATH CHANGING COUPLINGS! Takari, Koumi, Taiora, MatXOC, Keyako/Diyako
1. Kari's Dream

* Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

_Kari's point of view December 23, 2012_

I looked up at the dirt filled sky my hope fading. The world surrounding me looked as though Godzilla had just attacked it in a total rampage. I lifted myself off the ground weakly searching for him. Praying that he was going to be okay.

"Tk!" I screamed but no voice echoed mine. I felt my heart racing, praying that he was still alive. "Tk where are you?!"

Still no answer.

I managed to stand on my own two feet feeling wobbly and tired from everything that had happened. I looked down and felt my heart fully drop at the sight of blond hair from afar. I weakly scrambled over and pulled a rock off of the person, it wasn't him, but I still cried at whose body it was. Matt was dead.

I fell to the ground and let the tears fall. I had saw Yolie and Ken die right before my eyes and now Matt was gone too…who else was dead, my brother?

"Tk where are you?" I whimpered staring down at his older brother who had already slipped away from the world.

"Kari?" I turned to see a pale a distraught face behind me. "Matt's gone too?"

I looked up at her sheepish eyes. "Who else is gone, Mimi?"

She shrugged sadly. "Tai's alive. I thought you should know that."

I smiled grateful but saw the pain in the girl's eyes. "Izzy's dead isn't he, Mimi?"

She nodded tears flowing down her eyes. "Matt, Yolie, Ken, and Izzy…." she wiped her eyes with her hands and sniffled. "But I have to be strong we all promised we'd be strong if something like this happened."

I found myself crying without even noticing. "We just lost four of our friends and one of them you were in love with there's no reason to be strong." my voice cracked as Mimi bent down and hugged me.

"I'm scared for my baby too, Kari." Mimi said pulling away and holding her stomach. "Izzy didn't even know." she started crying.

"Well just pray that the baby's okay. And how were you supposed to tell Izzy that you were pregnant with everything that was going on." I told her trying to comfort her.

Mimi nodded and got off the ground wiping her face again. "I hope he or she looks like him."

I smiled and nodded. "They will." she also got up and looked around at the deserted once crowded city.

We walked silently not knowing really what to say. Both of our lives had just crumbled into a million pieces. Her boyfriend and father of her baby was gone and my best friend was dead and the guy I love was missing.

We walked for what felt like hours. Mimi had told me Tai must be at the other side of the city looking for the others, and I was extremely relived that my brother was alive. At least I knew two people I loved were alive. Mimi and Tai. But at the same time I knew four were dead. One about to be a father, two engaged love birds, and one who had finally found someone to be with. Gone, they were all gone.

Dust fell from the destroyed buildings and I coughed. Lovely, it's not like I'm not extremely prone to sickness already. I heard movement and looked worriedly at Mimi. She also looked scared and looked up at the sky. I heard a scream and then his voice…

Tk's voice.

Screaming my name.

I spun around and everything was in fast motion. Mimi jumped out of the way holding her stomach protectively and saw Tk running towards me.

I felt a sudden weight pressed up and tossed me to the ground as the rumbling became louder.

Then it stopped.

I looked up and saw Tk lying their unconscious.

"Tk!" I screamed running over to him. I pulled the wreckage off of him screaming. He had pushed me out of the way…he had saved my life.

Mimi walked towards me. "The building must have been unstable and part fell off…is he okay."

I looked up at her feeling like my heart was going to explode. "I don't know"

I shook him more violently. "Tk wake up, please don't go Tk I love you! Tk…Tk.."

_End of Kari's POV_

"Kari…Kari wake up!" Tai said shaking the girl hysterically.

Kari woke up in a huge sweat staring at her brother. She looked at the time, it was 3am, December 1st. She sighed feeling the relief flood through her. She was home, in her bed, and everyone was safe.

"Are you okay you were screaming Tk's name?" he asked her worriedly.

"I dreamt the worst had happened. What they Mayans said was true and the world was ending and it was our job to save it only we lost a lot of people." she looked up at him teary.

He hugged her. "It was just a dream sis, just a dream."

Kari sighed and laid back down. "Just a dream." A very real feeling dream.

* * *

A/n - I was not planning to start this story until I finished my other one but I got excited and went ahead so of course I'm left working on two again… oh well. I wanted Kari's dream type thing to be in Kari's POV but the rest will prolly be regular. Anyway thanks for reading. Review please.


	2. The day after

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

Kari walked slowly into school feeling in a daze from her dream last night. She was tired from not falling back to sleep the night before.

She opened her locker slowly. She was a junior in high school now. It was so weird having the older kids in college not being around as much. Of course she saw Tai a lot and the others were around when they could be.

"Kari?" she heard a voice and jumped before turning.

"Hi Yolie." she said quietly to her best friend who was staring at her concerned.

"You okay? You look kind of out of it." she said feeling Kari's forehead. "Well you're not sick."

"I know" Kari said weakly. "I just had a rough night, I'll be fine really. I just need to wake up a little."

"Okay." she said still looking at her curiously. "Well I have to get to class I'll see you at lunch okay?"

"Yup" Kari said nodding as Yolie walked away glancing behind her worried.

She grabbed her Algebra II book and headed down to math class. Everything she had dreamt last night had felt so real and it was haunting her.

She sat down in her seat quietly watching the students around her going along with their daily lives like nothing was happening. But that dream…it couldn't have been real, right? Kari covered her face in her hands confused. Matt's body…Tk pushing her out of the way and dying in front of her. No it couldn't be true.

"Kari I'm about to take you to the nurse if you don't answer me." came a voice from her side to snap her back into reality.

"Oh Tk, I'm sorry I was just spacing out." Kari said trying to cover it up.

"Kari you were staring into space for a least 10 minutes are you okay?" he asked worried.

She couldn't even look him in the eyes out of fear that he'd die before her again. She just shook her head 'yes' trying to avoid any more about the subject.

* * *

"Hey Tai, how was your weekend at home?" Matt asked sitting on his bed with his guitar, watching his bushy haired friend walk back into their dorm room.

Tai looked up tired. "It was all fine until last night when Kari woke up screaming in the middle of the night. I told her it was just a bad dream but she seems convinced that something bad is going to happen."

"Do you think she's right?" Matt asked putting his guitar aside.

Tai shrugged. "It was a dream. I think she's just being paranoid but she wouldn't go back to bed last night so I barely got any sleep." he sat down on his bed and closed his eyes. "And I have class in 3 hours."

Matt sighed. "I'm sure she'll be fine Tai. But I do have to get to class in like half and hour so I'll see you later."

"Wake me up when you get back I need sleep."

Matt laughed. "You got it."

* * *

"Class be sure to stir the soup in a circular motion so the batter is mixed well." Mimi's teacher said.

Mimi moved her batter around slowly but for the first time she didn't feel appealed at all by cooking…in fact she felt nauseas. She picked up her spoon and saw that the batter was perfect. Carefully spilling it into the pan she put it in the oven.

The teacher walked over to her impressed. "You followed instructions well. This looks as though it will turn out good."

Mimi smiled but she still felt sick. "Thank you professor."

The teacher smiled and handed her a finished product. "Taste this and tell me what you think."

It normally would have looked good to Mimi but at this point everything made her feel sick. "I'm sorry I'm not feeling the greatest." Mimi said and she put her hand over her mouth.

"Professor look at my recipe." Another student said coming over and Mimi had it and ran straight to the trash can puking.

* * *

Kari sat down with her lunch at her usual table with Ken, Yolie, Tk, and Davis. They all looked at her worried.

"Kari are you okay?" Yolie asked. "You've been acting so funny today."

Kari sighed. "Listen guys I just had a rough night, I'm fine really."

"We just want you to know we're here for you if you need us." Ken explained.

Kari smiled. "I know you are and I love you guys for that. But really I'm fine I just had a bad night."

Yolie nodded changing the subject. "Okay then who's excited for the older kids to come home?!"

Davis jumped up. "Tai said that he learned some awesome new soccer moves he's going to teach me at the gym. I'm going to be kicking butt on the field when soccer season comes up."

Ken smirked. "Well see about that Davis. Don't forget about me."

Yolie laughed. "Yes we are all excited to see you guys both back on the field kicking the other teams butt, but remember you're on the same team you're supposed to work together."

"Davis will still try to outshine." Tk pointed out.

Davis rolled his eyes. "And like you're not trying to outshine with basketball season right now."

"That's only when Kari's there." Yolie said catching Kari smirk at her as Tk just looked away.

"It looks like we might make it to state finals." Tk commented trying to change the subject away from him and Kari.

"When will those be?" Kari asked getting involved in the conversation to avoid raising more suspicion about her quiet mood.

"After New Years." Tk said smiling at her. "Will you be there if we make it?"

"Of course. I'm sure we'll all be there." Kari responded.

"Definitely!" Yolie said excited. "Well make signs for you and everything!"

Ken looked at her. "You're going to be that loud person screaming in the stand getting strange looks aren't you?"

Yolie smiled. "Of course! Just like I am at your games."

"Though you never yell for me." Davis commented.

"You don't play enough for me to yell." Yolie said and Ken pulled her back.

"Yolie don't fight with him."

She smiled. "Couldn't say no to you!"

* * *

Matt sat down in his class opening up his history book. He looked down opening it up to the page they had ended on last class and then heard someone sit next to him. He never really hung out with anyone in this class so he looked up.

A girl with curly blonde hair was sitting next to him. She looked like the type that would be a stuck up witch in high school so instead of saying hi he looked back down at his book.

"Hello" she said and he had no choice to look up.

He nodded and responded, 'hey' before looking back down.

"I'm Julia." she said still looking at him even though it was quite obvious he was ignoring her.

"I'm Matt." he said feeling bad cause she was clearly trying to be friendly and he was acting like a jerk. "I haven't seen you here before."

She smiled. "I changed out of the class I was in before. It was too early for me." she laughed in spite of herself. "Pathetic huh?"

Matt shook his head. "Nah my best friend Tai refuses to take any classes before 9."

Julia smiled. "Well it's good to know I'm not the only one. What page are we on?"

"398" Matt said. "The dull stuff."

"Not a history person?"

"More like a rock out person. I'm in a band." Matt told her.

"Oh a band person. What's you're name?"

"The teenage wolves" Matt said proudly. "Don't even bother asking where the name came from. Trust me it's a long story."

"Well maybe sometime you can tell me." Julia said pushing her hair to the side and looking down at her book leaving Matt speechless.

* * *

The phone was ringing just as Sora got back to her dorm. She quickly picked it up and out of breath from running to it. "Hello?"

"_Sora it's Mimi"_

"Hey Mimi what's up?"

"_I have a huge problem!"_

"What?"

"_I think I'm pregnant."_

_

* * *

_

A/n - chapter 2 done. Mimi's pregnancy is important cause it will be a huge clue to Kari about her dream and reality. Anyway please review and tell me what you think. Also it takes place in December because that's when the claims of the end of the world are.


	3. Terror unravels

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

Kari knocked on the door of Sora's house with Yolie. They had received a phone call last night saying there was an urgent girls only meeting at Sora's old house the next day.

Sora opened the door looking worried. "Come in you guys."

"What's going on?" Kari asked concerned. "You seem really worried."

"Yeah me and Kari were talking all day about what this could have been about, oh but don't worry we made sure no one heard us talking." Yolie explained.

Sora walked with them into the living room to see Mimi sitting on the couch in panic mode.

"Mimi I've missed you!" Yolie shouted excitedly then calmed down at Mimi's worry. "What's going on?"

Mimi looked up at her. "I have to take something."

Kari gave her a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm late." Mimi answered looking at her as Sora just watched.

Kari and Yolie looked at her for a moment before their mouths dropped open. "You need to take a pregnancy test…" Yolie stated in awe.

"Does Izzy know?" Kari asked Mimi.

Mimi shook her head. "How am I supposed to tell him I might be pregnant. He has this whole plan for the future and a baby right now is not in it! We're in college!"

"Mimi relax it will all work out." Sora said picking up a brown bag and handing it to her. "We are all here to support you no matter what happens. Go on."

Mimi took the bag and took a deep breath. "Okay here goes." she headed into the bathroom while the others waited. She came back out. "It says to wait a few minutes…"

* * *

"She's beautiful dude." Matt told Tai after giving him a full on detailed story of his meeting with Julia.

"Matty's got a crush." Tai said teasingly.

"Tai's going to get crushed if he doesn't shut up." Matt responded.

Tai rolled his eyes. "Well it's about time you got a girl. I got my Sora and Izzy's got Mimi but you nada."

"Joe doesn't have a girlfriend." Matt commented.

"He's had dates…" Tai whispered.

"What?" Matt asked.

"I didn't want to make you feel worse!"

"Great Joe can get dates but I can't." Matt commented. "The dude faints more than anyone in this world and is afraid of everything but he can get dates."

"He's in medical school, the ladies love the doctors." Tai said laughing.

"Well the next time I see Julia I really need to awe her you know open it up a bit." Matt said. "I should play guitar for her, hey the ladies love the hot guitar players."

"Too bad your not one."

"I'm a guitar player."

"I meant hot."

* * *

"She could have just been having a bad day, Tk" Ken said trying to comfort his friend.

"I know but it just worries me when she gets dark like that. I don't want to loose her to the dark ocean again." Tk explained sitting in his kitchen with Ken, Davis, and Cody.

"I wouldn't worry, Yolie said they were going to Sora's today." Cody said. "They'll do their girl thing and she'll be fine."

"She did seem better today." Ken suggested.

"Yeahandsheknowsyouwon'tletanythinghappentoher." Davis offered fast.

"What?" They all asked.

"She knows you won't let anything happen to her…" Davis said sighing. "Okay happy I admit it Kari obviously likes you and knows you will protect her, stop making me say it!"

They all stared at him in awe.

"Davis, did you just admit that you and Kari won't happen?" Cody asked.

Davis sighed. "I'm over it. At least Shelby Astlon gave me a reason to be, she is one hot cheerleader."

"Shelby's going out with you?" Ken asked.

Davis gave him a look. "Don't sound so shocked."

"Well I'm glad the rivalry's over." Cody said.

Tk shook his head. "Whatever I'm still worried about her."

* * *

"Well?" Sora asked after the minutes were up. They were all sitting on the couch far away from the pregnancy test none wanting to look to see what it said.

"I guess I have to get up and look." Mimi said not budging.

"Are you getting up?" Kari asked.

"Yup"

"Mimi you're still not moving." Yolie told her.

"GIVE ME A MINUTE!" she yelled.

The three sat silently as Mimi arose from her seat and walked towards where the test laid. She picked it up looked at it than turned around.

"I'm pregnant"

* * *

YOU'VE GOT MAIL!

The email popped up and Izzy clicked on it, turning away from his research assignment. It opened it the address was one he did not recognize.

_December 21, 2012 = Your death Izzy_

The ended there and Izzy stared at it in awe. He was so confused. He knew based on the Mayan calendar the world was supposed to end on this day. Maybe it was just a prank mail. He deleted shacking it off.

* * *

Kari laid down on her bed in awe. She had just gotten home but felt mentally exhausted from the day passing her. Her dreams, Mimi's pregnancy….wait Mimi was pregnant.

Kari sat up at her heart started to race. No it had to be a coincidence….right? She thought about her dream.

_I smiled grateful but saw the pain in the girl's eyes. "Izzy's dead isn't he, Mimi?"_

"_I'm scared for my baby too, Kari." Mimi said pulling away and holding her stomach. "Izzy didn't even know." she started crying._

"Mimi was pregnant in the dream…." Kari said aloud. "And Izzy had died before she told him." she thought back to the house where they had agreed not to tell anybody yet. "It wasn't a dream…it was a premonition."

* * *

A/n - so who thinks the world will actually end? I hope not that would waste all these high school years I'm going through to get into college. Anyway review and tell me what you think of the story :D.


	4. Ill stand by you

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

Kari ran out the door fast. Her mother looked at her and said 'Kari' but it was all a blur in time. She ran down the street as fast as she could to Yolie's.

Yolie opened the door and looked at her concerned. "Kari are you okay?"

"The…world…it…it's end…it's ending." she spat out and Yolie just looked at her confused.

"Since when?"

"On the 21st of December. We have to stop it!" she shouted.

Yolie laughed. "Kari since when are you one to believe what the ancient Mayans calendars saying?"

"Yolie this isn't a joke! I saw it! The digimon are coming to the real world and are going to cause mass chaos!" she said getting worked up.

She scrunched her eyebrows together. "You really believe this don't you?"

"Mimi was pregnant in my dream and now she pregnant in real life." Kari told her worrying more.

"But…how?" she looked at her. "Kari maybe this isn't what you think."

Kari looked at her for a second that came to a conclusion. "You don't believe me?"

"Kari I'm just saying that maybe it's a coincidence." Yolie said defending herself. "We can't jump to the conclusion that the world is ending and then have nothing happen after worrying everyone. You'd feel awful about that."

Kari started to cry. "But it's true and if you don't believe me we'll all die."

"Kari please, don't cry. I just don't want to worry about something that doesn't seem to be happening, I mean it's already December and everything looks fine."

Kari shook her head. "This is unbelievable. Fine I'm leaving." she stepped down and walked away feeling hurt and disappointment.

* * *

Matt sat down next to Julia in class the next day. She looked up smiled at him and then opened her book.

"Enjoying sleeping later?" Matt asked starting a conversation.

Julia laughed and looked up. "Oh yes and my roommate likes it too because I'm not cranky from lack of sleep anymore."

"I can't see you being the cranky type." Matt commented.

"That's because you've never seen me at six in the morning." she told him.

"You must have been a nightmare in high school" Matt said jokingly shaking his head.

Julia laughed. "Yup I do love my sleep. I'm sure I'll get plenty over break though. What are you planning on doing?"

"I'm going back home to see all my old friends and family. Can't wait, it's so weird not seeing them all the time." he told her.

"That's what college does…" Julia said sadly. "It separate's old friendships."

Matt shrugged. "I'm not worried. My group of friends isn't going anywhere we've all been through too much together."

"Well facing all the drama in the world can't always save friendships." Julia noted.

"Right, we've been through drama." Matt thought spacing out thinking of the digimon. "Drama…" There was no way her categorization of the word and his were anywhere near the same thing.

"Though they must be pretty special people if you're that excited to meet them."

He went out of his spacey world and smiled. "They're the best. You should meet them sometime."

"I'd love to."

* * *

"Hey Meem" Izzy said giving her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek while they sat down at the restaurant they were going to eat lunch at.

"Hey Izzy" she said nervously. She had planned to tell him she was pregnant but now seeing him face to face she realized she couldn't do it. "I'm starved aren't you?"

"Yeah, time for a good meal instead of microwavable noodles everyday."

"You know colleges have a cafeteria, if you got off your computer you could eat there." she told him smiling.

He shook his head. "And miss my computer time, no way."

The waiter walked over. "Can I take your order?"

Izzy looked up. "Yeah I'll have a steak." he looked over to her. "What do you want?"

Mimi looked up. "I'll have a cheese burger with spicy curly fries, with a large coke, oh and a piece of chocolate cake on the side." she said smiling handing him the menu.

Izzy looked at her strangely. "Mimi you don't eat burgers or fries. Actually you hate soda too you say it has too much sugar."

Mimi blushed looking away. "I'm just really hungry. It's just what I'm in the mood for that's all."

He nodded at her confused.

All she could think of in her head was _stupid pregnancy cravings_.

* * *

"Kari?" came a knock at her door. She heard his voice and felt her heart speed up.

"Come in." she said and smiled as he walked in with his golden smile back at her.

"So I'm a bit worried about you. Yolie came and had a talk with me and the others." Tk told her sitting beside her on her bed.

Kari groaned. "Great who'd she tell?"

"Ken, Davis, Cody, and me." Tk said shrugging. "Wanna talk about it?"

"What's the point I'm sure Yolie told you everything. I'm crazy and no one believes me that the world is ending even I saw it. I really did and I just want to protect our friends." Kari said pulling her blanket over her shoulders.

"I believe you." came his comforting voice and that was all she need. She looked up to see his honest eyes looking down on her lovingly. He was supposed to be just her best friend, but she couldn't help it, she felt so much more.

"You do?"

He nodded. "If you're that sure that it's happening then I believe you. I trust your judgment Kari, I know you, this isn't something you'd say if you weren't sure of."

"You're the only one who will think that way. I bet Tai will try to get me to a mental institute."

Tk smiled at her. "Now you know I wouldn't let that happen." he lifted her chin up to force her eyes to look in his. Then he put his hand down. "What can I do?"

"I don't know what any of us can do, I just know that digimon are attacking and we're going to loose people if we don't do something fast." she looked at him. "Tk I'm really scared."

He put his arms around her slowly as if questioning if she would be okay with it. Then he wrapped them comfortably around her and she put her head on his shoulder. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Kari looked at him. "I'm not scared for me I'm scared for everyone else. Tk they don't believe it's happening."

"Maybe then it's just has who are going to have to save them."

"Yolie and Ken"

"Huh?" he looked at her questioningly.

"They die first." she said her voice cracking as his face fell.

"Do you know how?"

"No…I only remember parts, mainly I was with Mimi." she told him.

"Who else dies?"

"Izzy"

"Poor Mimi." Tk commented.

"You have no idea." Kari said thinking of Mimi's pregnancy.

"Anyone else." he asked sighing.

She looked at him with a sad face. "Tk, Matt dies."

He looked at her with a pained expression then got up and covered his face with his hands. "Damn why can't they get that this is happening?!" Tk shouted pounding his fist into the table.

"Maybe Tai and Matt will believe me…"

"They don't"

"What?" Kari asked feeling more hurt then ever.

Tk looked at her feeling sorry. "I called them before I came here. I'm sorry Kari they said it was just a bad dream or that the dark ocean might be coming back and putting stuff in your head and too watch out for you."

Kari started to cry. "This can't be happening everybody but you thinks I'm a liar! How can you even believe me after what they've said?"

Tk came over and gently took her into his arms. "Because I can feel your pain and your fear. I see it in your eyes and I know you better than anyone, besides Tai of course." he held her face. "We're best friends we have a connection like no other."

But it wasn't that and Kari new it. Best friends had much less of a connection that her and Tk had, but she didn't say it.

"There's one more." she said tears streaming down faster than ever.

"Who?' he asked.

She shook her head. "Just promise me you won't try to save me."

He understood right away. "I won't promise that."

* * *

A/n - so I didn't know how to write this really except I knew that I wanted Tk to be the only one that believed Kari to strengthen their bond and stuff. Yolie and the others will come around when the action happens. Anyway thanks to those who reviewed. I'm really into writing this as you can see with my updates and the fact that I'm on vacation and snowed in!!!!! Oh well. Review as always :D.


	5. The Days come closer

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

"Tai seriously it's freezing out, where is your key?!" Sora yelled standing outside of Tai's apartment. It was the 16th of December now and the college kids were home. Sora was staying with Tai and Kari because her parents were on a get away in the Caribbean.

"I'm looking Sora!" Tai yelled frantically searching his bag for the house key while Sora glared at him shaking in the snow.

"Leave it to my boyfriend to loose the stupid key!" Sora yelled and the two continued to argue outside the door until Kari walked up.

"Um why are you two standing outside?" she asked giving them a confused look.

"Kari!" Tai said hugging her. "You're home do you mind opening the door we have so much to carry."

Kari looked at Sora. "He lost his key didn't he"

She nodded annoyed and Kari rolled her eyes walking up to the door and opening it. "Sam old Tai…"

"Warmth!" Sora said heading in as Tai followed lugging the bags.

Kari followed laughing. "Wow Tai, your poor girlfriend gets stuck outside all because you can't remember where we hide the spare key."

"You have a spare key and didn't use it?!" Sora yelled to Tai who just had a 'oh yeah…" look on his face.

Changing the subject Tai sat down on the couch and spoke. "So Kari are you down with this whole the world is ending faze?"

Sora gave him a death stare like she was scared bringing it up would make Kari loose it.

Kari's face stiffened. "It's not a faze I'm trying to protect us."

Tai shrugged and Sora sighed.

"I don't care what you guys believe anymore." Kari said softly as the two looked at her. "Don't help me. Whatever. Tk and I have it covered." she walked to her room and opened the door. "We're gathering everybody together to be ready."

Biyomon and Agumon ran out and both Tai and Sora's faces lit up.

"Biyomon!" Sora yelled running to hug her pink bird friend.

"Agumon!" Tai shouted giving him a noggie.

"Oh Tai, that hurts." Agumon commented.

"Tk and I brought them back to the real world. That way there here when things begin to go wrong." she told them.

"I still think you're over exaggerating this whole thing but I'm glad to see my buddy." Tai said.

"Sora I think you should listen to Kari. She seems pretty serious about this." Biyomon told Sora but the brunette sighed.

"Well nothing bad is going on right now so there's no need to worry Biyo."

Kari sighed sadly and walked back into her room where the other digimon are. Even their digimon couldn't convince Tai and Sora trouble was coming.

* * *

"Izzy I'm hungry." Mimi whined watching him sitting at his computer in his old room as he did when they were in high school.

"Mimi why are you always so hungry lately?" Mimi made a nervous and looked down. "Anyway just let me finish up this school report."

"Izzy we're on vacation!" Mimi said.

"Just hold on…wait I have mail." he said pressing the inbox.

**You Have Mail!**

_5 days left Izzy Izumi._

"5 days left?" Mimi asked reading the email over him.

"Some stupid scare chain letter or something" he said deleting it.

"How can you be sure?" she asked looking at him.

"I got one a few weeks ago." he commented shrugging.

"You've gotten a threat like this before?" she asked becoming worried.

"Mimi it's just to scare me. 5 days is the 21st the day the Mayan's believed the world was ending. I'm sure these things are going around." he told her.

"What if it's not a joke? What if this person is serious?" she asked.

Izzy turned away from the computer and looked at her. "Why are you so worried? Haven't you ever seen all the chain letters that go around?"

She scrunched her forehead and her face filled with worry. "What if Kari was right?"

Izzy looked at her strangely. "Come on Mimi you know Tai said she was just over exaggerating."

"Yeah but we never heard Kari's whole side of the story Izzy. Tai just said Kari had a bad dream and believed it was coming true." Mimi wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. "What if the we are in trouble?"

Izzy looked at her. "You're really worried?"

"Yes"

* * *

"Teeks I met a girl!" Matt said jumping over the couch and sitting down. "She beautiful, funny, and amazing."

Tk stopped clicking the TV channels and looked at him. "About time so when am I going to meet this friend of yours?"

Matt smiled. "Well we were having coffee the other day and I invited her to come here for a few days. She's coming for the weekend tomorrow."

Tk gave him a look. "So much for brotherly bonding."

"We can bond after she leaves. You guys are all going to love Julia."

"Ohh Julia…wait until I tell June."

"This one is not getting scared away, Tk." Matt said seriously. "No June interferences."

Tk just snickered.

* * *

"Thanks for taking me home, Ken." Yolie replied as the blue haired boy smiled back at her.

"I had a really nice time on our date." he told her. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek causing her to blush. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course." she said watching him walk away.

They watched from afar as the young couple split up.

"Boss their the first to go right?" The Bakemon asked.

Soulmon nodded. "Indeed. They are weak, well the girl is anyway, and if the boy is alone he is also. It shouldn't be a tough duty to kill them off. Just enough to shake up the rest of the dig destined."

"Who is going to take care of them?" Bakemon asked.

Soulmon smirked. "They are weak. I'll take care of it this weekend. Soulmon digivolve to Phantomon. They are no match."

"Of course sir Phantomon." Bakemon repeated.

* * *

A/n - short chapter just to lead up to the upcoming events. Not exciting or anything but oh well it'll get better. Thanks to those who review and please continue too!


	6. Tragedy Strikes

*Disclaimer - I clearly don't own digimon.

The weekend came fast. Matt stood at the train station with Joe waiting for Julia.

"Thanks for coming with me Joe, I'm sort of nervous." Matt confessed standing in the cold with his friend.

"No problem. We're all excited to meet her. It's been awhile since you've been this into a girl."

"Yeah…oh boy here comes her train. Should I feel nervous? Cause I'm nervous."

Joe gave him an odd look and the blonde girl came off the train smiling at Matt.

"Matt!" she said running over. "I'm so excited I've never actually been to Tokyo, I can't wait to see everything!"

Matt smiled. "I'm glad you could come. Julia this is my good friend Joe, Joe this is Julia."

"Nice to meet you." Joe said sticking his hand out to shake it but was interrupted.

"MATT!" came a voice from behind and the three looked to see messy haired June running at full speed. "Matt I didn't know you were home!" she shrieked hugging him.

Julia back away looking surprised.

"There was a reason for that…" Matt commented. "Stupid Davis not keeping his mouth shut."

She backed away and saw Julia. "Oh Joe it's good to see you've got yourself a girlfriend."

"Uh she's not Joe's girlfriend." Matt said pulling Julia away and giving Joe a look who sighed.

"Hey June want to go get some lunch?" Joe asked regretfully.

"Sure" she said. "You coming Matt?"

"Uh sorry I can't go I have to get Julia settled. See yeah!" he rushed the blonde girl off getting a pained look from Joe and an annoyed one form June.

* * *

Phantomon watched as the young purple haired girl walked out of her house. He smirked following her as she put her Ipod in her ears and walked down the street listening to it.

He followed faster and watched as the innocent girl walked along like nothing was about to happen to her.

"Soul Chopper!" he shouted and Yolie turned around and screamed as the phantom swept down and sliced her arm as she jumped out of the way to dodge.

Yolie looked down at her arm that was now bleeding badly and tried to jump up and run, but Bakemon surrounded her. She held her arm shaking, she didn't have Hawkmon. She had left him behind when she went for a walk.

"What do you want?" she spat out.

Phantomon smirked at her. "Your life! Soul Chopper!"

Yolie screamed and ran out of the way throwing herself to the ground and hitting her head, hard. "HELP ME!" she screamed struggling to get off the ground.

"SPIKING STRIKE!" came a voice and Yolie looked up to see Stingmon.

"Ken!" she screamed to see the boy running to her but grabbed by a Bakemon.

She got up and ran towards him but Phantomon smacked her and she went flying backwards going unconscious.

"Yolie!" Ken screamed.

"SOUL CHOPPER!" Phantomon shouted attacking Ken but Stingmon jumped in front taking the attack.

* * *

Kari turned off the music in her room and put down her magazine. She clutched her heart. "Something's wrong."

She got up off her bed. "Gatomon we have to go!" she grabbed her coat and ran out the door.

She could feel it getting worse. She knew the days were counting. It was the 19th already. She ran faster to Yolie's. She got on the steps but before she knocked she saw Stingmon disintegrate into thin air.

"No…" she shouted. "NO!" she ran "GATOMON DIGIVOLVE!"

"GATMON DIGIVOLVE TO ANGEWOMAN!"

The last remain of Stingmon disappeared and she looked to see Yolie lying on the ground motionless. "YOLIE NO!"

"CELISTAL ARROW!" Angewoman shouted aiming the arrow at Phantomon but right before it hit him he took a swing at Ken who yelped and fell to the ground in pain, bleeding.

The Bakemon ran as soon as Phantomon dissolved but Kari ran to Ken and Yolie.

Ken was panting having trouble breathing and holding Yolie's wrist. "She's…alive." he spat out. "Save her Kari please."

"Ken you're going to be okay, please you're going to be okay."

"KARI!" a voice shouted and she turned to see Tk running to her.

"Tk it's happening! They attacked Yolie and Ken please save them!" Kari screamed as the blonde haired boy ran to her.

"Take care of her…" Ken whispered holding his side. "Tell her she's amazing and can do anything she puts her mind to."

"Ken don't do this." Kari said the tears flooding down her eyes. "Do die on us."

"Tell her that she doesn't need to feel insecure because if she opens herself up everyone will love her for who she is."

"Ken…" Tk said silent tears streaming down.

"Tk she needs to know!" Ken said. "Tell her she's special." he lied his body down and panted in pain closing his eyes slowly until he was silent.

"Ken…" Tk said shaking him. "KEN!"

Kari stood up and screamed. "NO, NO, THIS CAN'T HAPPEN!" she started crying hysterically. Tk put his arms around and she kicked and screamed. "TK DON"T LET THIS HAPPEN!"

Tk was crying. "Kari I'm so sorry."

"Tk I didn't do enough! We just lost our friend." she stopped screaming and let her hold him.

"Oh my god." came a voice and they turned to see Davis standing their in a completely white shade. "Their…dead."

"Yolie's alive." Tk said to him. "Davis get her to a hospital I don't know how much time she has."

Davis nodded silently as he bent down and took Yolie gently in his arms. He looked at Ken as he held Yolie then looked at Tk and Kari. "This is really happening…."

Tk nodded. "Hopefully we can save her."

Davis took Yolie and walked away from the scene. Tk took his phone and made a call. "I'd like to report a death."

* * *

Mimi laid on Izzy's couch in his arms wrapped up in a blanket. They were watching a movie and Mimi was holding her stomach thinking about her, Izzy, and their baby as a family.

"Izzy what do you think of kids?" she asked.

He held her tightly. "I love them, I hope someday when we're married we have them."

Mimi felt a sting her stomach. _Married. Someday._ "We're getting married now?" she asked jokingly.

Izzy blushed. "Well I mean just theorizing."

She laid her head on his shoulder. "I didn't say I minded it."

He put his head on hers. "Good then."

"Izzy"

"Yeah"

"I really love you, you know that right?"

He looked at her. "Of course, why would you suggest I didn't?"

She shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure you knew."

* * *

Tk took Kari into her home. Neither of them had said anything, because they had no idea what to say. They were both in pain. Kari opened the door slowly and saw Sora making dinner and Tai watching TV.

Sora saw the expressions on their face and dropped the spoon. "What's the matter?"

Tai looked up turning the TV off. "Kari are you okay?"

"Ken's dead." she said quietly. "And it's all my fault."

"Kari it is not your fault." Tk said assuring.

"He's what?!" Sora screamed.

"I knew he and Yolie were going to die and I didn't do enough!" Kari screamed crying. "I failed them!"

Tk held her. "Kari, Yolie isn't dead. You couldn't have stopped this it's not your fault!"

Tai fell to his knees. "No, it's everybody else's for not believing you."

Sora started to cry. "Oh my god what are we going to do!"

Tk looked up. "Fight back."

* * *

A/n - don't hate I wasn't planning on killing anyone off it just added to the tension. I didn't want to it just worked out that way… anyway there will be a change. Sorry Kenyako fans I like them too but now it will be a Diyako pairing. SORRY! I just wanted to had more angst and feeling to the story. Anyway review even if you do hate me.


	7. Finding Out

*I don't own digimon! And I don't like court so lets not sue me :D.

Davis sat staring blankly at the girl lying in the bed. She had no idea about what had just happened and he had never felt so sorry for anyone in his entire life. He knew how much this would hurt Yolie and she just was lying there sleeping not knowing what was about to hit her.

The doctor walked in and sighed. "Well you got her in on time. I'm happy to say even though she lost a lot of blood it looks as though she's going to be fine."

But Davis knew that wasn't true. She wasn't going to be fine, Ken was dead, and his lousy jokes weren't going to make anyone feel any better.

"She was found with the dead genius boy wasn't she." the doctor asked and Davis just nodded. "May I ask how this happened?"

Davis looked up at him. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

* * *

Kari sat on her couch silently looking at a picture of the whole dig destined team she had taken at their last get together. Tk sat next to her silently not wanting to upset her. Tai and Sora had left to find the others and warn them of what was coming.

"She looks to happy." Kari commented softly. "Yolie I mean, look at her smiled." she shoved the picture in Tk's face who just continued to look at Kari.

"You know this really wasn't your fault Kari, I wish you would stop blaming yourself."

"Tk I saw this happening. I knew they were in danger."

"You tried to warn them, Kar. Listen to me." he put his ands on her arms so her should look at him. She had a sad and defeated look on her face. "You saved Yolie. You can't save everyone in this world but if your whole nightmare had come true Yolie would be dead right now and she's not. Remember that okay?"

She nodded and looked away. "Then why do I feel so guilty?" she asked her voice cracked and heart full of pain.

"Because you are Kari and you care way too much about others." he told her smiling. "Come on" he said and he took her hand and dragged her over to the apartment balcony. "Do you see that?" he asked standing closely behind her.

"See what?" she asked honestly confused.

"Just look. It's the world." he said pointing out in to the landscape. "This is what we are destined to save. This is what we were born for."

Kari looked at him confused.

"Kari, Ken's death was a tragedy but maybe there was more meaning to it than we know. Maybe in a weird way Yolie was meant to be with someone else or he had already lived the life he was supposed to. Kari I believe everything happens for a reason. Ken died trying to save Yolie. He was a digi destined and a friend to all of us. Kari he had a wonderful life. Now he would be very mad if his death was for nothing. Saving Yolie helps us to save the world. We can't waste time blaming ourselves because that's not what Ken wants."

"What he probably wants is to be alive." Kari commented.

"Kari he wants us to live. He wants the world to live. He has that kindness in his heart remember? Now see this world, see how light it is? That's you."

She looked back at him and he smiled at her. "The light will never go out as your heart and love for others won't. Neither will the kindness in the world because Ken would want it to stay there. Kari we have to do whatever we can. Ken's life was a sacrifice but it at the same time showed the digi destined the world was in danger."

"Everything happens for a reason." Kari repeated. "He died so we could save the world. Otherwise they would have continued to believe us."

"He helped us save the world."

"We haven't saved anything yet."

Tk smiled at her. "We will. I have faith in us."

Kari smiled at him. "How is it possible that during such a tragedy you can make me see hope in everything."

"I have the crest of hope remember?"

"It's more than that." she told him and they stared into each others eyes until Kari broke away and looked out into the landscape. "We have to thank Ken for everything."

"That's easy." Tk said. "We just have to make sure Yolie's happy."

* * *

"MATT OPEN THE DOOR!" Tai said pounding on Matt's apartment door. "MATT…" Tai nearly fell when Matt did open the door with a short blonde girl standing behind him shocked.

"Tai what the hell is going on?" Matt asked angrily "You know Julia is here visiting. We were just getting her settled and going to go out so I could show her around."

Tai looked at him pained. "There's no time for this. We have an emergency. By the way nice to meet you." he said nodding at a shocked Julia.

He walked in and turned around in a panic. "Sora's getting the others but we have to move fast we have a serious problem."

"Tai I'll meet you guys up later…."

"Ken's dead." Tai said and Matt went pale and Julia looked at him.

"What?" was all he managed to blurt out.

"Kari was right and we all messed up bad. He saved Yolie but lost himself in the progress. We have to go." Tai told him. "Before it's too late."

He looked towards Julia. "I need to get her out of here."

"There's no time." Tai told him. "Davis is with Yolie in the hospital. Tk's with an a mess and blaming herself Kari. Sora went to find Mimi and Izzy. Then after hopefully Joe and Cody."

"What's going on?" Julia asked scared. Matt looked at her ashamed.

"I'm sorry I brought you here." Matt told her. "I'm sorry I put you endanger."

She looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"It's dangerous here…I'll get you out though I promise." Matt told her.

* * *

Mimi opened her eyes and saw that she was on Izzy's couch in his arms. She smiled and was about to rest her head back down when she felt her stomach turn. She got up off the couch waking Izzy up and ran into the bathroom, puking.

"Mimi!" Izzy shouted running in after her. "Mimi are you okay?"

Mimi sat on the ground on the bathroom holding her stomach. "Yeah just not feeling the greatest."

"Can I do something for you…oh I know my mother always said saltine crackers helped stomach aches."

"No really no food please." Mimi said holding her hand over her mouth.

The phone started to ring and Izzy said he'd be right back.

He came back with a pale white face staring at Mimi. "I have to tell you something."

Mimi looked up at him worried. "Izzy what's wrong are you going to be sick now too?"

Izzy shook his head no. "Mimi, Kari was right all along."

Mimi's heart sank. "I guess we have danger to fight then." She looked up. "At least we know so we can protect everyone."

Izzy looked down. "That's the thing….Ken's dead."

Mimi's eyes widened. "What?"

"He saved Yolie and died in the result." Izzy sat down on the bathroom floor next to Mimi. "This is bad."

Mimi looked at him sadly then realized something that made her heart stop. "Oh my god the emails, Izzy the emails."

He looked at her. "What?"

"Those threatening emails, oh my god Izzy they said you were going to die. Oh my god I can't loose you please Izzy you can't fight with the rest of them."

Izzy looked at her horrified. "Mimi even if that is true I have to fight."

"No! Izzy I can't loose you." she grabbed his arm tightly. "You mean so much to me please don't fight."

"Mimi you need to relax. Look there's no need to worry about something that hasn't happened yet okay. The others want us to meet them at Tai's. Are you going to feel up to it."

"After I puke again." she said holding her mouth.

* * *

Davis was snoring when Yolie woke up. She stared confused at why he would be in here as she looked around to see herself in a hospital room.

The last thing she remembered was being in danger and Ken was there…wait where was Ken?

"Davis…" she said. "DAVIS"

The boy opened his eyes then felt nervous when he saw Yolie awake.

"Davis where's Ken?"

Davis's face went dead white and he stared at her silently.

"Davis where's Ken…?" Yolie asked again seeing his face expression. She felt nervous knowing something was wrong. Her voice started to crack. "Davis…"

"Yolie I'm so sorry."

* * *

A/n - REVIEW PLEASE! I like to know what you think and I see the amount of hits compared to reviews…makes me sad :c. anyway thanks for reading.


	8. Attacks are on their way

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

Izzy and Mimi walked in lastly and Mimi looked over at Sora when she walked in giving her a 'I feel sick' look.

Sora caught on and got up telling Mimi she looked like she could use some ginger ale and they went into the kitchen.

Izzy sat down next to Tai who was next to Matt who had a very confused blonde girl sitting next to him. "What's going to happen now? And who's the girl?"

Matt looked up. "This is Julia I told her about the digital world but…she seems to think we all are a bunch of crazy freaks and wants to go home."

Julia looked at him. "This isn't real and I will get out of here."

"Matt thinks it's his job to protect her so he's like holding her captive." Tai explained.

"And we'll all go to jail as accomplices in kidnapping." Joe added annoyed. "Why can't you just let her leave?"

Julia had her arms folded. "Because you're all crazy!"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Where are the digimon?"

"Kari's room" Tai told them. "Their resting so they'll have energy."

"Great now I'm supposed to believe in talking stuffed animals…" Julia said rolling her eyes.

Matt sighed and Kari looked into the kitchen. "I'll be back." she announced getting up and leaving.

Tk watched her go and Cody looked worried. "I'm assuming she's not doing to well?"

Tk shook his head. "She's really worried about Yolie."

"The doctors said she'd be find, and Davis is with her." Joe commented.

Tk shook his head again. "No, she knows Yolie's physically fine. She's worried about how she's taking Ken's death."

"Well dealing with the loss of the one you love isn't exactly easy I presume." Izzy said then looked towards the kitchen. "What' going on in there?"

* * *

Mimi coughed. "These this have too much salt."

"Mimi they're saltines" Sora said sighing. "They should help your stomach though."

"When are you going to tell Izzy?" Kari asked thinking about her dream. "You have to do it soon."

Sora agreed. "Mimi your pregnant he's going to find out when your stomach starts bulging out."

"Maybe I can just say I'm getting fat…"

"Mimi!"

"Fine!" Mimi sighed. "But he doesn't want kids now."

"Well whether he wants one or not he's getting one." Sora said and she put her hand on Mimi's stomach. "There's a baby in here…" she said smiling.

"Aww there's going to be a mini Mimi/Izzy!" Kari giggled putting her hand on Mimi's stomach then looking up. "Mother's intuition…what do you think it is?"

Mimi shrugged not able to help but smile. "I don't know…I don't care really…no matter what I'm gonna love this little bugger."

"Izzy's going to have this thing in front of the computer…" Sora commented.

"Oh no he's not!" Mimi commented. "This child is getting fresh air whether he likes it or not."

The door swung open and they all turned nervously to see Joe standing there. "What are you guys doing….Kari why are you holding Mimi's stomach?"

Kari pulled away and stared nervously. "She wasn't feeling good…so…I thought I'd see if I could feel the illness…" she said giving a look at how stupid that sounded.

Joe raised his eyebrows. "You were trying to feel the virus?"

"Yeah um we should get back to the others…" she quickly left the kitchen.

Mimi and Sora shrugged at Joe and ran out as well leaving the boy bewildered.

They walked over to the couch and Mimi sat next to Izzy. Sora took a seat next to Kari and the to whispered quietly.

"What's with you three?" Tai asked turning on the TV.

"Nothing" Sora said innocently.

"_Just recently a cotton factory has been crushed by what witnesses say was a 'giant snake in the water' any more information is unknown as of right now but we are keeping a look out."_

Kari looked up scared and everyone stared in awe at the news.

Julia looked at Matt. "This has to be a joke."

"Gatomon!" Kari shouted getting off the couch grabbing her coat. "Gatomon come on we have a problem!"

"Kari what are you doing?" Tk asked getting up as Gatomon came running in and Julia screamed at the cat wearing gloves.

"I'm going down there to find out what's going on!" she said putting her coat on.

"You're not going alone." Tk said "Pat…"

"No Tk I'll go." Tai said. "You stay here, you're around my sister enough as it is…Agumon!"

Agumon came out rubbing his eyes and walking over to Tai. Tk rolled his eyes at Tai's 'you're around Kari too much' commented.

Julia had her feet up on the couch staring in fear at the walking cat and dinosaur.

"We'll be back come on Kar." Tai said heading out the door.

"Be careful…" Tk said but they had already left.

* * *

Yolie stared at the ceiling with tears running down her eyes. Davis walked in and smiled.

"I know I'm not supposed to but I snuck you a burger at that joint you like. You know the one you always drag us to."

"Why are you doing this for me?" she asked sadly.

He shrugged. "You don't deserve what happened. We're friends I'm supposed to make you feel better."

"This is the beginning of the end…" she said sadly.

Davis handed her the food. "Not if the dig destined can help it. Now eat!"

* * *

Kari and Tai walked down to where the building had been attacked. It was right next to the ocean and completely totaled.

Kari sighed. "Probably Seadramon, that's the closest thing I can think of to a water snake."

"Yeah" Tai said. He bent down and put his hand into the rubble. "This is bad…"

A large shadow appeared over him and they turned around.

"You have no idea…" Kari whispered.

* * *

A/n - really boring chapter…sorry…anyway review anyway. It'll become more action filled.


	9. The return of all the evil

* I don't own digimon.

Kari screamed and jumped out of the way as the giant snake lunged at them. Gatomon jumped in front of her.

"Gatomon digivolve to….Angewoman"

Tai ran over. "Agumon your turn."

"Agumon warp digivolve to….WarGreymon"

Kari walked over to Tai. "Tai it's not just a Seadramon it's MetalSeadramon."

"That means he's a mega."

"Do you think it could be the same one?" she asked worried.

"What? No way WarGreymon kicked his butt all those years ago." Tai concluded.

Kari sighed unconvinced.

"River of Power!" MetalSeadramon attacked.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon shouted as the two's attacked countered each other.

WarGreymon jumped so the attack could fly by him.

MetalSeadramon laughed. "You won't get away this time…"

"This time…" Tai whispered.

"I knew it!" Kari cried.

"Giga Ice Blast!" he aimed at Angewoman striking her as she froze solid and fell to the ground.

"ANGEWOMAN!" Kari screamed running over.

MetalSeadramon laughed. "Better luck next time."

"WarGreymon follow him!" Tai ordered but Kari stopped him.

"No! We need to go get the others Tai and we need to defrost Angewoman please just hold off." she begged.

Tai sighed and nodded. "WarGreymon carry Angewoman back home."

The digimon nodded. "Got it" picking up the angel.

* * *

"Ugh" Matt said slamming his head on the wall. "I feel so useless here! I want to go help where are those two?"

For the first time Julia got up and put her hand on the boys shoulder. "It'll be okay…" she whispered still clearly frightened.

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess." Matt told her ashamed.

She smiled. "I'm sorry I called you guys liars."

"Yes, yes we're all verryyy sorry but can we worry about saving the world AGAIN?" Joe asked panting around the room.

"Joe you're making me dizzy with all this walking." Mimi said watching in awe.

"Well excuse me for being a tad nervous we've already lost Ken!" Joe yelled then when backing to walking back and forth.

"And he's snappish." Sora confirmed.

"Look…" Izzy said staring at the news. "The reporter said there have been sightings of an odd looking clown running around the city attacking buildings."

Cody looked up. "Didn't you say you fought a clown once?"

"Piedmon." Tk confirmed. "But it couldn't be him MagnaAngemon sent him into the Gate of Destiny years ago."

The reporter showed a video of the clown attacking.

Matt's mouthed dropped. "That's Piedmon all right!"

"Oh I don't want to be turned into a puppet again." Sora said frightened.

* * *

Yolie and Davis watched the news as Yolie ate.

"That's weird, that giant spider running through that traffic jam looks like Arkunimon." Davis commented.

"Oh my god Davis that is Arkunimon, what could she be doing here?" Yolie asked worried.

Davis looked at her and shrugged and just as he did so the piercing sound of glass shattering filled the air. Screams were heard all over the hospital and the walls started collapsing.

A dark black demon figure stood above it all.

Davis jumped up. "We have to get out of here!"

Yolie looked at her injuries. "Um how am I supposed to do that Davis?" she asked stating the obvious.

"Get on my back."

"What?"

"Get on my back I'll piggy back you out of here."

"I can't believe you just used the word piggy back."

"Just do it!" he said and she climbed up, her arms around his neck and he held her legs ready to run.

"If I fall I blame you."

Davis ran out of the room and stared shocked at the destruction occurring around him. Doctors and nurses were running around screaming and the patients were in a panic.

The place was just unstable. Davis carried Yolie outside and looked up to see what was causing the commotion.

Neither had ever really seen this demon like creature but it was frightening.

* * *

Kari and Tai walked in panting. WarGreymon couldn't fit through the door so he didigvolved into Agumon and was pulling a frozen Angewoman into the place.

"Angewoman needs to be defrosted…." Kari said upset.

"Why don't you just have Agumon set her on fire?" Joe asked.

"That would burn her!" Izzy told him. "Use warm water." And the digimon went to get boiling water to help defrost the angel while Matt started a fire in the fire place.

"MetalSeadramon's back." Tai said. "We couldn't defeat him as you can see his decided to turn Angewoman into an icicle."

"Not only that" Sora said quietly. "Piedmon's also back…we saw it on the news."

Tai's mouth dropped.

"_Breaking news the local hospital has just been attacked by what looks like a giant demon. No word on what is happening but this is just one of the many monsters attacking the city."_

They stared at the TV in a daze.

"Who's that?" Cody asked pointing to the video of the demon.

"Devimon…." Tk answered with anger in his voice.

"What's happening?" Mimi asked scared.

"All the horrible digimon from the past are back." Izzy confirmed. "And they are destroying the world."

"Do you know how powerful that makes them?" Joe asked in awe.

Tai shook his head. "We are in for a rude awakening."

* * *

A/n - sorry updates a little late I do the best I can. Hope you liked the chap and stuff please review :D


	10. Fallen Angel vs Angel

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

"I'm going after Devimon." Tk announced staring at the TV.

Kari looked up. "No Tk! We need to figure out a better plan, splitting up won't work!"

"Kari you don't get it!" Tk said snapping at her and everyone went silent. Tk never got that angry, especially at Kari. "You weren't there. You didn't see what he did to Angemon, you didn't feel the loss I did!"

Kari held back the tears in her eyes. "Tk I didn't mean it like that I just…" she trailed off not knowing what to say.

Matt stepped in. "Tk you just have to calm down. She didn't mean to upset you. We will get rid of Devimon but not yet we still have to find out if Davis and Yolie are okay."

Tk swiped his hand passed a lamp smashing it onto the floor. It broke and everyone stared at Tk not recognizing the anger held on his face. "I'm going after Devimon and you're not going to stop me. Leave me alone, you have no idea what I felt."

He walked pass everyone and turned. "Patamon let's go."

The small digimon flew up beside him.

Kari couldn't contain herself. "Tk please wait" she urged.

Tk shook his head. "Leave it Kari." Then he walked out the door shutting it loudly behind him.

"Kari…" Tai started but she just turned around and stomped into another room muttering how horrible this all was.

Matt smacked his head into the wall. "Great this is just great."

"Someone needs to find Yolie and Davis…" Mimi suggested looking around.

Izzy nodded. "I'll do it." As he stood up off the couch. Mimi looked up worried.

"Wait are you sure that's a good idea it's dangerous out there!" she jumped up and held his arm back.

Izzy pulled her off. "I'll be fine. You stay here though." he gave her a kiss on the forehead and started to head off.

"I'll come with you" Joe said sighing and heading with him out the door.

Mimi sat hopelessly down on the couch and Sora comforted her friend.

"I feel hopeless." Cody said. "I wish I could do more to help I mean, Kari's upset, Davis and Yolie are missing, and Tk went off to fight Devimon on his own."

"I feel useless too Cody" Tai said. "And that is not something I like feeling."

"Well what should we do about it?" Matt asked.

"NO!" Sora shouted standing up. "No more splitting up. Someone's bound to get hurt if we keep this up."

"Just like in Kari's dream" Mimi said crying.

"Matt I don't want you to go…" Julia said looking up at him. Matt smiled weakly at her.

"Julia you've been through a lot. Why don't we go into the kitchen and I'll make you something to eat." he said pulling her away from everybody.

* * *

"Patamon I feel awful for snapping on Kari like that." Tk said walking with his friend passed the wreckage without even a facial expression due to his guilt.

"Tk, Kari will understand, you've told her how much the incident with Devimon bothered you." The flying hamster said dodging a crashed car.

"But I've never snapped at her like that." Tk said. "She needed me and I flipped a lid."

"She'll forgive you."

"I hope so."

"Tk look" Patamon said flying high and pointing his little paw at wreckage.

Tk looked up and saw a building crashed before him. A building he recognized as the hospital Yolie and Davis were supposed to be at. His heart sank knowing his friends could be possibly dead and started running towards the building.

"Tk wait up!" Patamon called racing after him.

Tk stopped and saw people running and screaming everywhere. Then he saw a dark shadow rise above them. "Patamon look…" Tk whispered as the shadow became larger and the boy looked up to see the image of his nightmares. "Devimon"

The demon smirked at him looking down. "Wicked Laser"

Tk jumped out of the way. "Patamon digivolve!"

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon"

"Angemon digivolve to MagnaAngemon"

"So you've gotten bigger." Devimon stated to the Angel.

"You cannot win this time Devimon" MagnaAngemon stated. "Excalibur"

He struck Devimon who took the pain smirking. "I may not be able to win…but neither can you." he said as he began to dissolve. Soon enough he was gone and MagnaAngemon stood next to Tk on the ground.

"That was to easy" he told the blonde haired boy.

Tk nodded. "But you are also stronger so maybe there really is no looking into it."

"Maybe…" the angel spoke. "But something feels incredibly wrong."

* * *

Joe and Izzy walked passed screaming people running in absolutely no safe direction.

"I bet we look extremely strange walking towards the danger…" Joe commented watching the people.

"Probably but we still have to find Davis and Yolie." Izzy said looking for a sight of his friends.

"What if they didn't make it?" Joe asked slowly but worried.

Izzy sighed. "I don't want to believe that's true. They're strong I'm sure they're okay."

Joe nodded starring into the sky. "It's getting darker."

* * *

"What are you cooking? It smells good." Julia said trying to lighten the mood with Matt.

He smiled at her. "It's pasta but the smell is this great Italian sauce my grandmother taught me to make." he brought a spoon up to her lips.

She tasted it and smiled. "Mhmmm it's good. So you're Italian?"

Matt laughed. "No but I am French…weird how that one works."

She laughed. "Yeah it is."

He sighed. "I'm really sorry about all of this. I know this is NOT what you wanted for your break."

She shrugged "I wanted to hang out with you and that's what I'm doing. But I am really sorry about your friend."

He nodded sadly. "Life doesn't always come easy to me…can you handle that?"

She smiled. "I think I can."

* * *

Tai came into the room where Kari sat staring out the window. He sat down next to her and looked to see what she was staring at.

"Did you notice it became strangely dark in that area over there?" she commented pointing to show him what she was talking about.

He squinted and noticed. "Yeah that's weird…but then again this whole situation is weird. I'm sorry again for not believing you. But good news Angewoman's thawed out. She's back to Gatomon."

Kari smiled weakly. "Finally good news."

Tai nodded. "Tk didn't mean it."

"It's not just that Tai, it's this whole thing."

"I know but we'll get through it we always do."

She continued to stare out the window. "I'm just scared."

"I know"

* * *

"She was fine a minute ago why is she throwing up?" Cody asked holding a bowl as Sora pulled Mimi's hair back trying to get her into the bathroom.

"I don't know maybe she ate something weird." Sora said quickly.

"She hasn't eaten anything. If I didn't know any better I'd say she was pregnant." he said and Sora's face went pale. "Oh my god she is, isn't she?"

"You're too smart for your age, Cody." Sora commented weakly taking Mimi inside the bathroom.

* * *

A/n - I'm soooo sorry this was such a late update and it wasn't even a good one…. Oh well things have just been so hectic lately I'll really try to get better about this. Once Spring Break comes around the year should lighten up for me as the end of school rolls around in the next couple of months. Thank god I need summer. Anyway enough of my ranting sorry again but thank you to those who reviewed! Please review again! :D


	11. After Love

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

"Davis you can stop running no one is chasing us." Yolie said getting a huge headache from Davis's running like a mad man.

The boy slowed down. "Right sorry." he looked around. "Where should we go?"

"We have to find the others." Yolie said also looking around.

"Davis! Yolie!" the two turned around to see Tk running towards them.

"TJ! It's you!" Davis said happily when Tk ran up to them panting.

"I defeated Devimon." Tk said happily. "And you guys are alive, wow this is so great."

"Only Ken isn't." Yolie said sadly on Davis's back.

"I'm really sorry Yolie." Tk said. "But we are all so grateful that you are alive."

She nodded. "Thank you. So where's everyone else?"

"Back at the apartment. We should head back there everyone's really worried about you guys."

* * *

"Yolie! Davis!" Izzy shouted still searching the leftovers of the hospital.

"I don't think they're here, Izzy." Joe said also searching. "And if they are then…well I think it's too late."

Izzy sighed. "We have to do something everybody's counting on us."

"Well we haven't looked over there." Joe said pointing to an area still cover by part of a roof.

Izzy looked over. "Let's go."

They carefully walked through. Izzy bent down and started pulling apart wood searching for any sight of their friends.

Joe looked up and saw the rough moving. "Izzy!"

Izzy looked up and everything went fast as the roof started to fall and Joe watched as everything collapsed around his best friend. "Izzy!!"

* * *

Kari walked back into the room with Tai. "Where's Izzy and Joe?" she asked causally like her and Tk hadn't gotten into a fight.

"They went to look for Davis and Yolie." Cody said.

Kari felt her heart stop.

_I smiled grateful but saw the pain in the girl's eyes. "Izzy's dead isn't he, Mimi?"_

_She nodded tears flowing down her eyes. "Matt, Yolie, Ken, and Izzy…." she wiped her eyes with her hands and sniffled. "But I have to be strong we all promised we'd be strong if something like this happened."_

"Oh my god." Kari said. "Izzy went?"

Mimi looked up. "Yeah he wanted to help. What's the matter Kari?"

Kari just stared into space. Mimi couldn't loose Izzy. She was pregnant and loved him more than anything. It would be like her loosing Tk.

"Kari what's the matter?" Mimi said getting upset.

"Mimi calm down you can't get upset." Sora said and Tai gave them a confused look.

"I will get upset unless she tells me what the hell is going on!" Mimi said her voice rising.

"Mimi think about the baby!" Sora said yelling too.

"The baby?" Tai said then looked at Mimi's stomach. "Oh holy crap."

"What is wrong Kari?!" Mimi asked continuing to yell.

"In my dream…" Kari said slowly. "Izzy died."

Mimi's face went white and she ran for the door.

"Mimi wait!" Palmon shouted running after her.

"Mimi you can't go out there alone!" Sora shouted.

"I'll go with her" Kari said running after her.

* * *

"Matt what's the matter?" Julia asked watching him play with his food with a fork..

"I think I'm going to go out there and help them. You'll be okay here won't you?" he asked.

Julia looked at him concerned. "Matt, you already lost a friend do you really think it's a good idea to go out there?"

He thought about everything that had happened with the dark masters. The fights he had had with his friends and the pain he went through. "Like my brother I have a lot of unsettled business to attend to."

She nodded. "I understand just please be…" she never finished the sentence as a crash filled the apartment.

Matt got up and ran to the living room to see Tai on top of Sora using himself as a human shield for her and Cody hiding behind the couch. Matt stood their horrified with Julia behind him as he saw Puppetmon standing before him, the cause of the crashed roof.

"Puppetmon…" Matt said angrily staring at the smirking puppet.

* * *

A/n - ugh so this is a really short chapter and stuff. I'm suffering from writers block for this story and I'm really into the other one I'm writing cause I have ideas. Just bear with me and all. Thanks to my reviewers. Oh and sorry to those who find this offensive because it's about the world ending. Personally I don't think it's a big deal because it's about digimon but we all have our opinions. Thanks again to my reviewers and I'll try to come up with something to update sooner.


	12. Bye Bye Evil Digimon?

*Disclaimer – I regret to inform you that I do not own digimon.

"This is never ending!" Tai complained looking up at the puppet.

Matt looked defeated. "Tai go and find the other ones."

"Huh?"

"The other dark masters. I can take care of Puppetmon I've done it before. But people are getting hurt and we need to fight them off as fast as we can." Matt explained and Tai nodded.

"Wait I'm going with you Tai." Sora explained. The two ran out leaving Matt with Cody and Julia.

"Gabumon…" Matt began.

"I'm a step ahead of you Matt. Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon."

"Oh it's the big bad wolf." Puppetmon said jokingly looking down at it. "And looky Matty's got a girlfriend. Wires Choking!" Puppetmon threw his strings attaching them to the young girl.

"Ahh!" she screamed and Puppetmon directed her towards him.

"LET GO OF HER!" Matt screamed. "MetalGarurumon!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!" he smashed his attack into Puppetmon and he disappeared instantly.

"What?" Matt asked bewildered.

"How do you beat him so quickly?" Cody asked also shocked.

"I have no idea…something's definitely wrong." He concluded helping Julia up.

* * *

"Mimi what did you take track in high school? I can't keep up!" Kari yelled trying to catch up to the girl. "Plus you're pregnant, slow down!"

Mimi stopped to let the girl catch up.

"Thank you." Kari said trying to catch her breath. "Mimi please I'm sure we'll find him. We saved Yolie!"

"But we didn't save Ken." She pointed out nervously looking around.

"But we will save Izzy just have faith." Kari said trying to convince her.

Mimi nodded still upset. Then the sky turned dark around them. The two looked up to see a smirking vampire heading down.

"Myotismon…" Kari said shocked.

"In his ultimate form?" Mimi added confused.

"I'll take care of him. Gatomon digivolve to Angewoman."

"Gatomon are you sure you're okay from your last fight?" Kari asked.

"Don't worry about me." Angewoman said. "Myotismon what is this the fourth time you've returned? We'd appreciate it if you stayed dead this time HEAVENS CHARM!"

The vampire instantly disappeared and his data went straight into the sky.

"HUH?" Kari and Mimi repeated in union.

"He's gone?" Palmon said staring into the sky.

* * *

"What happened?" Davis asked as they walked into the demolished apartment.

"Where's Kari?" Tk asked looking around.

Matt sighed. "To answers Davis's question Puppetmon came back and I defeated him, and to answer Tk's she went with prego Mimi to find Izzy."

"You let her leave? Why would you do that? Angewoman wasn't even fully recovered!" Tk shouted becoming angry again.

Matt gave him a look. "Chill. I'm not in the mood, and how was I going to stop her?"

Tk sighed and cover his face with his hands sitting down on the couch.

"Yolie I'm glad to see you're feeling better." Cody said changing the subject.

"And Davis has been a gentleman" she pointed out smiling.

"Who knew?" Cody said.

"Hey I've always been a gentleman." Davis said defensively.

"Oh we're just kidding." Yolie said rolling her eyes.

* * *

"JOE! Where's Izzy?" Mimi said running towards her blue haired friend once her and Kari found him.

Joe looked nervous. "Somewhere under those rocks." He said slowly and Mimi started yelling at him.

"What do you mean under those rocks? Why aren't you helping him? Oh my goodness do I have to do everything around here?" she asked stomping over and starting to pull rocks off. "Izzy? IZZY?"

"Wow she's strong…" Joe said impressed and a bit afraid.

"Nah just hormonal…" Kari commented receiving a strange look.

Finally Mimi saw Izzy unconscious and started shaking him. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" she screamed.

The boy opened his eyes slowly. "I think I have a concussion…" he whispered.

"Izzy!" Mimi screamed hugging him tightly.

"Mimi what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Looking for you of course."

Kari sighed in relief. "Thank god he's okay."

Joe gave her another strange look.

* * *

"Tai that was way too easy…" Sora said after they had successfully defeated the remaining three dark masters.

"Hmm…it wasn't so easy before, even earlier with MetalSeadramon."

"It's like someone wants us to defeat them…" she said slowly.

"What do you me…" he began but the earth suddenly started shaking below them.

"It's an earthquake!" Sora screamed.

"I don't think it is…" Tai said looking up at the sky turning completely black.

* * *

"What the…" Davis started as the whole apartment shook.

"Oh come on as if this apartment hasn't been through enough!" Matt yelled to no one in general.

"I have to get Kari!" Tk yelled running out the door.

"TK!" Matt screamed and began to go but Julia held him back.

"Don't go!" she pleaded.

* * *

Mimi screamed and Joe jumped nearly out of his skin.

"We have to get out of here!" Kari yelled urging them along.

"What's that in the sky?" Izzy asked as in the darkness there was a shape becoming larger.

"I don't care what it is I want to get out of here!" Mimi screamed. "This isn't safe for the…" she stopped and looked at Kari.

"Let's just get out of here!" Kari pleaded.

They nodded but didn't move instead focusing on the sky whose object was moving closer.

* * *

A/n – I'm a pain. I was going to update this yesterday and did not. Oh well better late than never. Thanks to my reviewers.

I saw this on other peoples so I thought I'd add this.

Koumiloccness – thanks for all your reviews. I know you love Sorato so thanks for dealing with my Taiora :D

Dr. William Bell – thanks for the faith.

JohnP87 – I'm not sure how many chapters right now but thanks for the review. Oh and I'll look out for that spelling mistake.

Thanks to reviewers from chapter 11. ^ Please all continue to review!


	13. Black Hole

*Disclaimer - i don't own digimon :O I know right!

"What the hell..." Davis said to no one in particular staring up at the suddenly dark sky. "It's like we unleashed something..."

"Maybe we did." Cody said thinking about it.

"What do you mean, Cody?" Yolie asked.

"It was all to easy..." He said looking up at her. He was still young but full of insight and knowledge. "We beat those digimon so easily, it just didn't make any sense. Yes we are stronger than we are last time but..."

"But they should be too." Tk added cutting in.

"So are you guys saying we did this?" Davis asked as crowds swarmed to stare at the darkness revealed.

"It's like we gave the darkness power." Cody concluded.

_"You're entirely made up of grief and sorrow, how sad for you." Sora said. _Tk thought about it the words racing in his head. He looked up "Apocalymon..."

Matt stepped over with Julia holding onto him in fright. "It couldn't be..."

............................................................................

"The sky is spinning!" Kari screamed grabbing onto Mimi who was holding onto Izzy.

"I'm dizzy!" Mimi shouted.

"Then don't look at it" Joe said staring into the sky with his hand on his forehead beginning to feel dizzy himself.

"It's getting faster, prodigious" Izzy said in awe. "It's a black hole."

"Prodigious my ass, Izzy!" Mimi screamed. "We're all going to die."

"The last thing me and Tk said to each other was in a fight..." Kari said quietly feeling tears streaming down her eyes.

"We're getting sucked in!" Joe yelled grabbing onto a nearby light stand. "Hold on!"

The four of them held on for dear life.

"I can't hold on!" Mimi screamed trying extremely hard to keep her grip.

"You have to!" Izzy said reaching for her.

"I'm sorry" Mimi said and with that her body let go and she went flying into the air.

"NO MIMI!" Izzy screamed letting go after her.

"Kari it's no use!" Joe yelled as he was sucked up into the massive hole.

"I love you Tk..." she whispered as her arms went limp and her body surrounded with complete darkness.

......................................................................................

"Tai" her faint voice spoke softly. "Tai I can't move."

Tai opened his eyes for it to only look as though he had them closed. Everything had been a blur. He was with Sora one moment then the next they were holding hands while being sucked into the sky. "Are we dead?" he asked even though he knew it was a stupid question.

"If we were dead I wouldn't feel this pain." Sora said quietly. "Tai it hurts."

"What hurts Sora?"

"Everything"

"I'm here." he reached out to find her hand. When he did it was cold as ice. "Sora you're freezing."

"TAI!" she screamed as though she was dying right then and there.

"Sora what's wrong?"

"It burns!"

"What does?"

"Everything! HELP!" her screamed echoed through the nothingness of space.

..................................................................................................

Kari was screaming loudly and Mimi tried to calm her down. "Kari, KARI! It's okay we're alive...I think."

"The pain is unbarable!" she shrieked. "My hold body is burning! I'm on fire!"

"Trust me Kari if you were on fire we'd see it." Izzy said. "Joe can you do anything."

"Izzy I can't even see her. Burning, Kari?" Joe asked.

"TK! TK! HELP ME!" she shrieked louder as the pain increased.

"Do you have any ice Joe?" Mimi asked fearing for Kari's life.

"Yes because I always carry ice into dark portals with me....NO I DON'T HAVE ANY ICE!" he screamed getting frusturated.

"Don't yell at her she's trying to help." Izzy said defensively.

"TK!" Kari screamed louder than ever.

.......................................................................................

"KARI!" Tk yelled hearing her voice and feeling the stabbing pain in his chest knowing she was hurt. "KARI WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Tk she can't hear you." Matt said. "And if she can she can't even see you so I don't know where you think this is going..."

"She needs me Matt!" Tk argued back.

"Where are we?" Cody asked in awe ignoring the brothers argument.

"You're in my world now..."

They turned to see one light lit up. A dark light.

"What..." was all Matt could muster up to say.

"Sorry Matt things aren't always as they seem." Julia said as her human body was suddenly gone reshaping into a monster. "Pain is my favorite game."

"Apocalymon" Tk said in shock.

...................................................................

A/n - I know this is a hugely late update but I was having writers block and I was super busy. But I have some ideas now on where I want the story to go. I'll try really hard to update this sooner I personally hate waiting for people to update. I'm sorry! Please review despite my laziness. Also I know the chapter is short but it's like a lead up to bigger chapter.

Reviewers Corner :

Koumiloccness - well at least you still got your koumi love :D thanks for the reviews!

JohnP87 - i'm glad you like it. maybe this chapter twisted the story? what do you mean guest appearance? sorry just a little confused. haha thanks for the review though!

Digidestined of Trust - of course! didn't you know digimon are taking over in 2012? haha thanks for the review.

Yukihimie211 - glad you liked it! :D thanks for the review!

^You guys are the best!


	14. Deadly Choices

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

Tk heard Kari's screams and turned in the other direction. "I'm sorry Matt we'll deal with your girlfriend during into our darkest enemy later I have to get to Kari." he tried to run but an invisible barrier stopped him. "What the hell is this?" he screamed.

Apocalymon smirked. "Stupid boy do you really think I'd let you get to her that easily? Plus she's not the only one in pain." he motioned to another scream far away. "I decided to make this interesting since you so plainly thought you could kill me and get away with it."

He jumped up and the lights went on. There were barriers seperating the three groups and Apocalymon stood in the middle. He smirked then grabbed Kari and Sora and put them into two chairs in the middle of the room.

Kari had tears strolling down her eyes as for the first time she looked into Tk's blue ocean eyes. She felt relief that he was safe but also wondered if he was still angry with her. He didn't look it. Well he did looked pissed but it wasn't in her direction.

Sora struggeled as cuffs held her and Kari down to the two chairs. Trying to escape was pretty helpless especially with her lack of strength for the undying pain she was suffering through.

Tai stared at both of them feeling helpless. His sister, his own flesh and blood sat teary eyed and scared and he couldn't help her. For once he couldn't protect her. And then there was Sora, the girl he loved, also in pain. "Let them go!" he screamed.

Apocalymon smiled. "I will let them go, well not them only one."

"What?" Izzy said astonished.

The evil digimon smiled at him. "You can figure this one out mister I talk to much. Two girls, one boy, one choice. One dead and one alive."

Izzy looked at him disgusted. "You're going to make someday choose who lives and who dies?"

Apocalymon smiled clearly pleased with himself. "That's the plan. And you won't believe who I'm choosing to pick." he turned and faced Tai his smile broader than ever.

"That's disgusting!" Yolie screamed in horror. "What kind of sick person would make a boy choose between the girl he loves and his sister!"

"Me!" the digimon laughed happily. "Bakemon grab the boy."

Bakemon grabbed Tai taking him to the middle of the room to stare at the two girls wincing in pain. "What did you do to them?" he asked scared.

"Oh that, that's nothing I just sent a poison through them, they're just babies about it. The real pain will come with death." he smirked. "Now who are you going to choose."

Tk banged on the barrier screaming. "LET ME IN! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" he was trying to get to Kari but it was hopeless and all he was using was his last strength.

"I'm not choosing." Tai said confidently.

Apocalymon just shook his head pretending to be sad. "Well now that's a shame because then they both die."

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon" Angemon stood trying to help Tk break the barrier. "Hand of Fate" It bounced back not leaving even a mark.

"Kari I'm coming for you!" Tk screamed amusing Apocalymon deeply. "ANGEMON!"

"Angemon digivolve to MagnaAngemon"

"Come on we have to help." Matt said. "Everyone digivolve!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon"

"Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon"

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon digivolve to MegaKabuterimon"

"Palmon digivolve to Togemon. Togemon digivolve to Lilymon"

"Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon"

"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon. Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon"

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon"

"Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon the fire of courage"

"Hawkmon armor digivolve to Halsemon the wings of love"

"Armidillomon armor digivolve to Digmon the drill of power"

"Everyone attack the barrier!" Tk yelled and all the digimon did so but again not even a hint of it breaking was shown. "What...?" Tk said worrying more and more.

"Tk don't worry about me" Kari said wincing trying to look him in the eyes without crying. "Save yourself please."

"This is getting boring. Choose or they both die." Apocalymon said yawning.

"Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon shouted aiming at Apocalymon but he laughed at her.

"Stupid angel things have changed since the last time you saw me." he shook his head. "You have 10 seconds to decide."

"No!" Tai shouted, it was clear he was crying. "I love you both I can't decide!"

"10"

"Tk i'm sorry!" Kari shouted crying her eyes out.

"9"

"Tai please just save Kari she's your sister! I'll understand." Sora told him. "I love you I'll understand." they locked eyes both crying.

"8"

"Kari you have nothing to be sorry for please, I'm coming to get you!" Tk screamed trying his hardest to break the barrier.

"7"

"I can't Sora, I can't let you die." Tai told her.

"6"

"Tai just do it! We can't both live mine as well save one!" Sora yelled.

"5"

"Tk, I have to tell you something."

"4"

"I have to tell you something to Kari!" Tk yelled back.

"3"

Kari turned to Tai. "Tai choose Sora! NOW!" she turned back to Tk. "Tk...I"

"2"

"TAI SAVE YOUR SISTER!" Sora screamed.

"What is it Kari?" Tk pleaded desperately.

"Tai save Sora she's pregnant!" Kari screamed out of desperation. Tai looked at her horrified and confused with half a second left knowing he couldn't kill his own child. She was pregnent and Kari wanted to save two lives. "Tai do what's best for the baby!"

"Kari! What..." Sora began but it was too late.

"1"

"Sora" Tai screamed crying and Tk's heart fell. He loved his sister more than life and he loved Sora so much but he knew Kari and Sora would never forgive themselves if a baby were killed. He also knew that either way he'd regret it for the rest of his life. "I'm sorry Kari"

Sora's hands were released as she fell to the floor staring at Kari shocked at what she just did. She lied to Tai about being pregnent so they both wouldn't die.

Apocalymon turned to Kari "Darkness Zone!" and she was shot falling backwards completely paralyzed and unmoved.

"NO KARI!" Tk screamed.

...................................................................................

A/n - yes I did update quickly. Well I got some inspiration and ideas and couldn't stop writing. Let the record be shown I know Tai wouldn't ever pick but I wanted to put the twist in that he did for added angst and chaos. I made it seem like he did it for a 'baby' to justify it. Anyway please review :D.

Reviewers Corner -

Twilight4ever119 - that was the plan and i'm glad it succeeded! haha

MegumiFire - glad I could update sooner :D yup twists and turns

JohnP87 - thanks for you ideas i appreciate them and will take them into consideration :D

Venus9814 - i'm glad your so enthusiastic lol. yes poor Matt but I'll make it up to him.

Koumiloccness - you're the best sticking by my stories from beginning to finish!

Aero Angemon - thanks for the support about the updating. Some come sooner some don't. Depends on my schedule. Yeah I wanted the twist to be something no one would expect. I'm glad you like it!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed I appreciate it soooo much!

ps. got a few worries so i decided to repost this and add that Kari is not dead. I will not kill Kari off. thanks


	15. Dead or Alive?

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

_Kari's POV_

I wake up staring at...nothing? It's cold, very cold. And dark, so dark I can't see a thing. I'm scared, in pain, and just the worst feeling in the world...alone. I'm alone.

Tk...he had looked at me with the sweetest teary eyes before everything went black. The look in his eyes...it was strange like lovingly? Love? No, Tk can't be in love with me. Then again he was trying really hard to get to me...maybe that was just the way he acts for all friends.

I look around trying to figure this whole thing out. I believe in heaven so if I was dead I expect to be somewhere I don't know happy! So maybe I'm not dead. Or maybe I'm in hell?

Wait. There's a light. It's far away but I can still see it. I crawl over to it afraid to hit something. The light begins to get bigger and I move faster. I have to get to it. It's my only hope for survival now. Hope...Tk please have hope for me.

The lights huge now. I move faster and faster desperate to get out of the darkness and the pain of being alone. So desperate.

I get up off my knees now and start to run. I keep running, sprinting like somethings chasing me. I start to scream. "TK! TK SAVE ME!" I can hear my own words echoing until I fall.

The darkness is behind me and I'm on grass. I look up and see a familar face standing before me...a dead familar face.

That must mean I'm dead to.

"You're not" the voice says reading my mind.

End of Kari's POV

...

The barriers disapeared and Tk ran to Kari's limp body. He could hear himself screaming and feel the tears falling down his face at record speed but everything around him was a blur of slow motion.

He threw his arms around her holding her pleading for her to wake up. To come back to him. Screaming as he saw the tearful faces around them, but he didn't care, he didn't want them around he just Kari to wake up.

Then time went back to normal.

Tai was on the floor in shock. "Kari, oh my god she's gone and it's my fault. OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING!" he screamed wanting to hit something. "I couldn't choose! She told me Sora was pregnent I couldn't let the baby die!" he explained more to himself then anyone else.

Everyone looked at Sora who was sitting on the ground her eyes teary. "I'm not pregnent Tai." she whispered crying. "Kari just said that so you wouldn't let me die."

Tai's face fell. "What the hell Kari what the hell!"

"I'm sorry" Sora cried harder and harder. "You should have saved her I'm so sorry!" Mimi ran over to her and held her friend in her arms as the two cried. "I'm sorry Tai, I'm sorry" Sora repeated over and over again.

"SILENCE!" Apocaylmon screamed though them. They all stood silent not having any words to say. "Now that you know you're all going to die you should just give up...or we could have some more games?" he smirked. "Who's next?"

Angewomon moved for the first time. Her eyes dark with anger and her movement confident in a bad way. "How dare you hurt her! HOW DARE YOU! HEAVENS CHARM!" she shot him back but he laughed in no pain what so ever. MagnaAngemon held her back as she screamed in anger.

"WarGreymon!" Tai screamed.

"Terra Force!" but Apocaylmon remained untouched.

"Two down ten to go." he looked around.

"That bastard" Davis said while holding Yolie who was crying hysterically. She had lost her boyfriend and best friend.

Tk looked back down at Kari. Her eyes shut and her face pale. There was no breathing movement inside of her and he felt as though everything inside of him was gone too. "I don't want to live Kari, I can't without you." he whispered in her ear.

...

_Kari's Point Of View_

"Does that mean your not dead either?" I asked Ken who was standing before me, but somehow I knew the real answer.

"No I'm dead. But the point here is you're not. You're alive Kari and everyone needs you back." he said and I felt sad knowing he was really gone.

"Ken..." I asked needing to know the answer. "How are you dead but I'm not?"

Ken sighed. "You're at the place where it's decided whether you live or die. Kind of like the half-life, I don't know thats a strange way of putting it, but anyway it's where the final decision is made, if you're ready to die or if you're not."

"Why are you here then?"

"To save you. I owe it to you guys at the least." he said laughing.

"What do you mean owe us?" I asked confused.

"I feel awful for leaving you guys, and Yolie." he said sadly. "Plus I was the digimon emperor at one point and look how I've helped the team...I got myself killed."

"Ken you've helped us tons!" I urged him to believe.

"No I haven't, but I'm going to now. I can't help you guys fight but I can save your life." he smiled. "You're not supposed to die Kari you have a life ahead of you."

"But the darkness before I reached this 'half place' what was that?" I asked this whole thing confusing me so much.

"It was your fear. Your fear of never living the life you dreamed of living. But inside you there was something that believed it couldn't be over, and that's what brought you hear." he smiled again. "Now Kari I'm going to use the last of my power and send you back, which will also allow me to finally cross over."

"What was holding you back?"

"Regret"

Kari felt her body going limp and looked down at her arm to see herself disapearing. "Ken what's happening?"

"You're alive. Live your life Kari. Tell Yolie I love her and make sure she lives the best life and Kari...Tk loves you. Do with that what you will."

Everything went dark again only this time I could feel pain. I slowly opened my eyes and started coughing. It was still dark but now familar. I looked up and saw Tk's face looking down at me wide eyed and teary.

"Kari" he whispered and before I could answer he was kissing me.

_End of Kari's Point of View_

...

A/n - weird chapter I know but it was mainly for more drama and angest. Sorry I upset people by 'killing' Kari of course she was never officially dead though. She's fine. I'll try to update soon and thanks to my reviewers.

Reviewers Corner

Koumiloccness -I'm with yeah!

JohnP87 - yeah Kari is a main character in this story she won't die

Dr. William Bell - don't worry about it glad you back!

Thanks for the reviews!


	16. Final Battle and Destruction

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

"What the...!" Apocalymon shouted in horror.

Tk pulled away and Kari looked up at him, face hot, heart racing faster than it ever had before. "Tk..." she whispered smiling up at him.

"Sorry..." he said quickly also blushing. "I just got ahead of myself..." Kari cut him off wrapping her arms around him hugging him tightly.

"Oh Tk...I love you!" she whispered him holding her tightly.

"I love you too Kari. I'm so sorry for snapping, I don't mean to be a jerk." he said kissing her check.

"You're not." she said giggling then looking at him in the eyes. "You're perfect"

"Have your reunion later" Tai said pushing Tk away and hugging his sister. "I'm so sorry Kari! I'm so sorry! But why the hell would you lie about something like that? Why?"

"Cause you were taking so long to choose" she said jokingly but Tai just glared at her.

Angewoman flew over helping Kari up. "We're still in a battle..." she said quietly while hugging Kari.

"Let go of me so I can go hug Kari!" Yolie screamed squirming in Davis' arms. "Davis!"

"Angewoman's right we have a battle to fight Yolie!" Davis said and the girl relaxed.

"Enough!" Apocalymon screamed silencing them all. "This isn't over!"

"You're right" Angewoman said flying up. "This isn't...HEAVEN'S CHARM!" she attacked making Apocalymon stumble backwards but nothing more.

"You don't get it do you?" he laughed. "You cannot defeat me!"

"Watch us!" Matt shouted. "MetalGarurumon!"

"Metal Wolf Claw"

Apocalymon stumbled back some more but he got back up fine. "This is useless..." he said quite bored.

"We need help!" Kari yelled, Tk in front of her his arm out protectively.

"We're not strong enough." Mimi said clutching onto Izzy's arm with one hand and holding her stomach with the other.

"We have to be!" Davis shouted and just as he did a light shot down from the sky lighting up the whole room.

"What the..." Apocalymon shouted and then shrieked in pain as the light surrounded him.

"He's weakening!" Cody shouted excitedly.

"Where'd that light come from?" Tk asked shocked.

"Ken..." Kari said smiling and everyone looked at her. "I saw him when I died...I mean I think I died...I'm not sure...but he sent me back, he said he wanted to help us. Oh and he said he loved you Yolie." Kari said and Yolie smiled as Davis hugged her.

"He's still with us." Davis said to her.

"He's protecting us." Joe said also smiling.

"And giving us the strength to win." Izzy added.

"Well then let's do this!" Tai shouted. "Ready WarGreymon?"

"Wait you seem to be forgeting something." Apocalymon shouted struggling through the pain.

"What?" Tk yelled glaring at the monster.

"Julia" he said smirking. "If you destroy me you destroy her."

"She's not even real..." Matt said voice cracking.

"Of course she is I needed to find a body to occupy. I cannot just creat humans."

"You took over a innocent girl?" Matt shouted.

Apocalymon smiled. "Indeed. But sadly for you, you never met the real girl and she never met you. I took her over before you ever could!" he laughed.

"You creep!" Mimi screamed as Izzy held her back. "How could you hurt someone like that!"

"Listen brat" Apocalymon spoke. "I will do whatever I please."

"There's got to be a way to get Julia out and still defeat Apocalymon..." Matt said to Tai.

"We need to weaken him more...hold you digivices up and aim them at Apocalymon!" Tai shouted to everyone.

They did as he said each with light shooting from them adding to Ken's final gift. Apocalymon screamed in pain and started flashing so you could see Julia's body trying to escape.

"Julia!" Matt shouted.

"MagnaAngemon grab her!" Tk shouted.

"Got it" MagnaAngemon said soaring right into Apocalymon grabbing Julia. Unable to take the energy he fell into the ground holding Julia towards the ceiling.

"Julia" Matt yelled running over and taking the girl into his arms as MagnaAngemon de digivolved back into Patamon.

"He's weakening!" Sora yelled speaking for the first time since Kari returned. She felt guilty about the whole situation. "Attack!"

"Wait no!" Tai yelled. "They're too weak we need a stronger force...I got it give your power to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon and we'll DNA digivolve!"

Sora nodded. "Garudamon give your power to WarGreymon!"

"Lilymon you give yours to MetalGarurumon!" Mimi shouted.

One by one the digimon de digivolved giving up all their power to the two Mega digimon. "WarGreymon" "MetalGarurumon" "DNA digivolve to Omnimon"

Omnimon flew before Apocalymon as he struggled without the energy from Julia considering she was his only ticket back to life.

"Now this is over" Omnimon said. "Supreme Cannon!" he shot a blast through the air and Apocalymon screamed in pain. The darkness exploded and the Apocalymon blew into pieces as the digidestined were no longer in the darkened area.

...

Kari opened up her eyes. The sky was filled with dirt and everything around her was completely destroyed.

She got up and screamed "Tk!" she looked around "TK WHERE ARE YOU?" Her heart racing praying he was alive.

She looked around at the scenary...something was strangely familiar. Then she realized it...it was where she was in her dream...but had she changed the outcome?

...

A/n - this story will be over soon. Oh and don't worry about all those people being dead like they were in Kari's dream. Anyway thanks for all the reviews.

Reviewers Corner

- haha oh Tai and thanks

JohnP87 - thank you, i'm glad you're enjoying it

Dr. William Bell - Thanks, I just didn't want people getting all mad at me for it. Yes I wanted Ken to make one last appearance.

Aero Angemon - don't worry about it and thank you!

Koumiloccness - yes more Koumi!


	17. Premonition

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

Had it changed? Was everyone dead that had died in her dream? Kari felt her heart racing and herself panic. "This can't be happening..." Kari whispered feeling fear rising to the surface. "Tai! Tk! Yolie! Gatomon! Hello is anyone there?" Kari screamed.

She got herself off the ground and brushed her self off trying to recall what happened in the dream. She was calling for Tk when...

"Kari"

Kari turned around to see Mimi running towards her. Oh that's right Mimi found her and told her...Izzy, Matt, and Yolie were dead...had she stopped that?

"Mimi...are..." her voice cracked. "Are they gone?" she felt tears running down her face.

"Are who gone?" Mimi asked confused holding her belly protectively.

"Who's dead?" Kari whispered.

Mimi frowned. "The only person I know is dead is Ken...but you already knew that...are you alright?"

Kari felt her heart lift up as she looked up at Izzy. "Matt, Izzy, and Yolie? They're alive?"

"They sure as hell better be!" Mimi said shrieking.

"Oh calm down I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you!" Kari said. "It's just...I think we changed the future." she smiled slightly. "Wait!" her smile faded. "I was the one who found Matt dead in my dream!" she panicked looking around for the rock she pulled off of him.

Mimi looked as confused as ever but watched as Kari scrambled around looking for someone that just wasn't there. "Well Tai's okay"

"I know" Kari said nodding still looking.

"How?" Mimi asked.

Kari turned. "Mimi this is the dream I had. This is how it started. I was here, I found Matt, and then you showed up and told me they were dead."

Mimi nodded understanding. "So...does this mean we changed the future?"

"Part of it..." Kari said thinking of Ken. "We went looking for the others next and found Tk."

"Well then let's go." Mimi said grabbing Kari's arm and dragging her along. "It looks like everything is over and this is just the after effects."

Kari nodded realived. "Yeah" They walked in silence turning heads searching for the others then Mimi spoke breaking the silence.

"I think it's a girl."

"Huh?" Kari said turning towards her.

"I think the baby is a girl." she said nodded. "And I'm sure she's okay. I don't know how we got down here but I know she's okay. I can feel it."

Kari smiled. "I'm sure she is, she's got two loving parents."

"And I'm going to tell Izzy." Mimi said. "As soon as we find him. I'm going to tell him we're having a baby and just hope he's okay with it." she started to cry.

Kari hugged her. "He'll love it. You guys are going to be a wonderful family and you and your little boy or girl..."

Mimi gave her a look.

"I mean girl are going to be happy forever." Kari said smiling.

Mimi nodded when they heard Kari's name being called. They looked up to see Tk running towards them.

"Tk!" Kari screamed running towards him but she hadn't remembered the last part of her dream...the part that could change her life in a way she didn't want. She heard rumbling and stopped looking up to see the building's edge starting to break off...coming right at her.

Her heart stopped. It was like everything was happening in slow motion. She felt him push her out of the way and heard the falling of the pieces of the building. She heard Mimi scream and her heart fall. She heard herself scream but it was like nothing was coming out of her mouth.

Then reality smacked back into her. "TK!" she screamed. She bent down next to him. He was unconsious as she pulled him out of the wreckage. "Tk wake up, please don't go Tk I love you! Tk...Tk.."

Only no one woke her up this time. "TK!" she screamed and his eyes half opened trying to speak but he couldn't.

Mimi was crying hysterically. "No we can't loose anyone else!"

"I'm here Tk...you don't have to speak if you can't. I'm going to get you help I promise." Kari whispered in his ear holidng him tightly.

"Kari!"

"Mimi!"

The two turned around to see Tai and Izzy running toward them. Mimi ran into Izzy's arms crying as he held her and Tai ran over to Kari only to find Tk hanging on by a limb.

"What happened?" Tai asked.

"He tried to save me!" Kari cried into Tk's shoulder.

Mimi was shaking hysterically as Izzy tried to calm her down. "Baby it's okay he's going to be okay."

"Why does this keep happening?" Mimi said to him. "Why do...d..o...w.e...keep...oosing..people." she chocked out.

"Were not going to loose him!" Kari screamed taken Mimi aback.

"Kari you have to calm down. We'll get Tk to a hospital asap okay." Tai told his sister.

"What hospital! Everything is destroyed!" Kari screamed.

"Everything is not destroyed!" Tai said putting Tk on his back.

"You changed the future once..." Mimi said reminding Kari. "You can do it again."

Kari looked up at her.

"He needs your light, Kari." Izzy added.

Kari nodded.

"Come on." Tai said leading them away.

...

"Eww I really need a shower." Sora said as Yolie brushed some of the dirt out of her hair.

"We still need to find the others." Cody commented looking at the two girls.

"Ugh there's 11 of us you think we'd stick out more." Yolie complained. "Okay so we have Cody, moi, and Sora that means we need to find...Davis, Tai, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Tk, Kari, and Joe." She counted in her head. "Yeah that's 11."

"You'd think we'd be able to see Tai, his hair sticks out like a clown at a wedding..." Sora said looking around.

Yolie sighed. "This is getting more complicated than I'd like."

...

A/n - few more chapters :D. anyway please review.

Reviewers Corner

Aero Angemon - thank you! that means alot.

JohnP87 - just back to earth and thanks!

Koumiloccness - haha koumi lives forever

Twilight4ever119 - wow I'm really flattered. thank you and yes it looks like Kari changed the outcome :D


	18. Waiting

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon, sigh.

"Hey wake up..." Palmon said looking down at the blue haired boy.

"Joe it's rude not to answer" Gomamon pointed out even though the boy couldn't hear.

"Matt wake up" Gabumon said shaking the blonde boy.

"We have to find Tk" Patamon said.

"And Kari" Gatomon added.

Hawkmon started pecking Davis. "OW! What the?" Davis shot up looking at the digimon surrounding him.

"Davis you're awake!" Veemon said excited.

"What a relief" Armadillomon commented.

"Can we look for Tai now?" Agumon asked.

Davis turned to see the others. "Matt, Joe! Wake up!"

Matt groaned but opened his eyes and eventually Joe did too.

"What happened?" Matt asked.

"We defeated Apocalymon" Biyomon said. "And then this huge energy field went off destroying everything in its path and we all landed in different places."

"It was weird but you all seemed to have blacked out after that." Tentomon said. "At least it's finally over."

"Yeah but look what's leftover..." Joe said. "Serious reconstruction."

"But we saved the world!" Davis said jumping up. "Come on let's go find the others and put this whole thing behind us."

...

Mimi wanted to tell Izzy the truth about being pregnant right then and there but she felt like it was a bad time with Tk holding on for his life. She decided to wait until they knew he was okay.

"Something wrong with your stomach?" Izzy asked and Mimi snapped out of her daydreams and Kari and Tai stopped walking and turned around.

Mimi felt her face flush, "I was just holding it...uh sorry." Mimi said throwing her hand down to get a confused look by Izzy.

Kari motioned that they keep walking knowing Mimi didn't want to tell Izzy in front of an audience. "Hold on Tk..." She whispered holding his hand.

"There's people!" Tai yelled pointing to a tent ahead.

"Looks like they set something up since, well most of the buildings are destroyed." Izzy said.

"Let's go!" Tai said running with Tk on his back which forced Kari to let go of his hand.

"Wait for me!" Kari said running after him.

"Come on, Mimi" Izzy said but she stopped.

"I can't run my feet are swollen." Mimi said with a pouty face.

"Mimi we were in a battle not a race why would your feet be swollen?"

"We did alot of walking!"

"Fine get on my back" Izzy said sighing.

"Uh no I can't..."

"Why?"

"I've gained a couple pounds..." Mimi said slowly.

"Oh for heavens sake Mimi, get on my back." Izzy said tired.

"Fine but I warned you." she said arms wrapped around his neck.

...

"Tai!" Sora yelled looking for the love of her life. "Tai where are you?"

"We've been walking _forever_!" Yolie complained. "My feet hurt!" she let herself collapse to the ground.

"I guess we are sitting down for a bit." Cody said sitting next to her.

"But we have to find Tai! And the others." she added quickly.

"Can't they find us?" Yolie asked.

"Yolie, you're going to have to move at some point." Cody said.

Yolie groaned getting back to her feet. "When we find them we are building me a house with a giant bed so I can get some damn sleep!"

...

"Hi I'm Tai, my from Tk here got hit by some roof...or building I don't know can you fix him?" Tai asked handing Tk to one of the paramedics that had set up an area for all injured people.

"Sure" the paramedic said taking Tk.

"I'm right here Tk!" Kari shouted as they took him off.

"He'll be okay, Kari" Mimi said smiling weakly "He has you to fight for."

Kari smiled "Thanks Mimi"

She nodded. "Hey I'm going to go find a bathroom..." She said slowly lying through her teeth. "I'll be back in a little bit." Before anyone could say anything she was gone.

"Where are we all going to live?" Tai asked thinking about how a ton of building were gone from all the digimon attacks.

"I have no idea, which sucks because before all this happened I was going to ask Mimi to move in with me." Izzy said sitting down.

"Aww" Kari said happy to hear that Izzy was already planning on moving their relationship along especially since they were going to have a baby before he knew it.

Kari and Tai took a seat as well waiting and waiting for news on Tk. About a half hour went by and Izzy was looking around the tent restlessly.

"Where is Mimi?" He said to no one in particular pacing around.

"I'm sure she's fine." Kari said knowing Mimi didn't go to the bathroom but instead went to find a doctor to make sure her baby was okay.

Finally she came back and Izzy hugged her worried. "Where were you? I was worried!"

"Sorry" she said giving a smile to Kari indicating everything was okay. "I got to talking and you know how I like to talk."

He made a face. "In the bathroom...?"

She shrugged "Any news on Tk?"

Kari shook her head sadly.

"Okay then let's play a game. I'll give you two names and you pick the one you like better okay?" she said clearly excited about her baby.

"Names? What's the sudden interest in names?" Izzy asked.

"Does it matter? We're going to do something to get everyone's mind off of what's going on!" she said sternly to him as he shrugged. "Okay now let's see Summer or April?"

"Those aren't names that's a season and a month!" Tai complained.

"They are too names!" Kari said. "I like Summer"

"Well so do I but I wouldn't name my kid it..." Tai commented and Mimi and Kari ignored him. "Fine Arizona or Alabama?"

"Those aren't names!" Kari said.

"If a season and a month are names then so aren't states!" Tai argued back.

"This is ridiculous..." Izzy said.

"I have some." Kari said. "How about Brooklyn or Skylar?"

"Oh Brooklyn!." Mimi said smiling.

"I like Ralf."

"Tai!"

"Sorry!"

"Connor or Nick?" Mimi asked.

"Connor" Kari said.

"I like the name Tai..." Tai responded smirking.

"Okay we're done with this..." Mimi said putting her hand on her forhead.

...

Matt walked quietly with Gabumon by his side.

"Matt what's wrong?" Gabumon asked with concern.

"I don't know what happened to Julia." Matt said quietly.

Davis and Joe looked at each other not knowing what to say as they continued walking towards, well they didn't know where they were walking.

"Hey look it's a tent!" Davis said pointing ahead. "There must be people." he broke out into a run.

"Davis slow down!" Joe shouted running after him with the others.

They opened the tent doors and looked around.

"I told you there would be people!" Davis said excitedly.

"Tai!" Joe shouted looking in another direction causing his friends to run in with him. Including the digimon.

One woman cried out because of the 'monsters' but they ignored them.

"Gatomon!" Kari cried as her cat-like digimon ran into her arms.

"Palmon!"

"Tentomon!"

"Agumon!"

"Where's Tk?" Patamon asked looking around.

Kari's face fell and Matt noticed. "What's wrong?"

"He got hurt..." Tai said slowly. "He got hit by part of a building, he's with the doctor I don't know what's going on..."

"Damn it!" Matt said clearly not happy.

"What way did they go?" Joe asked and Kari pointed in a direction. "I'm going to go see how things are going. I'm sort of a doctor so they should let me in." he took off to find out what was going on.

"Tk please be okay..." Kari whispered praying to herself.

...

A/n - I didn't finish this chapter up the way I wanted to because I ended up needing to split it up because it was going to be longer than I expected. Oh well maybe 2 more chapters? 3 if necessary. Thanks for reviewing!

Reviewers Corner

JohnP87 - hmm I hadn't considered doing a sequel but now I'm starting to...I already know I'm doing a sequel to my other story. thanks for all your advice!

Aero Angemon - It was the digimon there before and when the final battle was over the energy field kind of just exploded which was what Apocalymon sorta was when he died. I guess lol.

Dr. William Bell - I know all this stuff is getting in their way. tut tut.

Koumiloccness - yup


	19. Truth

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

Kari was pacing and everyone sat there uncomfortably. Yolie, Sora, and Cody were still missing in action and no word had come out on Tk. Joe hadn't come back yet and they were all getting extremely anxious.

Kari sat down and groaned. "Why haven't we heard anything? Where is Joe?"

"I'm sure he'll be back soon." Izzy said.

Davis sat next to Tai. "Hey Tai I'm worried about Yolie."

Tai gave him a look.

"I mean Yolie, Sora, and Cody." Davis said quickly.

Tai nodded still looking suspicious. "Yeah I know what you mean." he sighed.

"Joe!" Kari screamed seeing the blue haired boy walking towards them. She ran over. "Is he okay? What happened? Can I see him? Why aren't you speaking?" she was completely freaking out.

"Kari relax." Joe said calmly. "He's pretty weak but..."

"BUT WHAT?" Kari screamed Tai holding her back.

"But he's going to be okay!" Joe spat out to calm the young girl down.

Kari took a deep breath. "He's going to be okay?" she whispered.

Joe nodded. "He's going to be okay."

She laughed happily and started crying out of happiness. "Can I see him?"

Joe nodded. "Yeah I'll take you too him."

"Wait for me!" Matt said following them.

"Oh I'm so happy for them!" Mimi said relieved. "They deserve their happy ending."

"Yes they do and now it's time for me to go find mine." Tai said getting up. "I'm going to go find Sora, you guys stay here, I'll be back."

"Good luck" Davis said.

...

"Tk can you hear me?" Kari whispered in the blonde boys ear.

"Kari..." he whispered so sofly she could barely hear him.

"Oh Tk" Kari said hugging him crying. "I'm so glad your okay."

"It's over bro, it's over." Matt said.

Tk looked at Kari his eyes barely open. "Are you okay?"

Kari nodded. "You saved me. I told you not to!"

"And I told you I wasn't going to listen." He said weakly with a slight smirk on his face.

"You stupid boy!" she said also smirking. "I love you."

He smiled. "Love you too."

Matt smiled. "Well love birds I'm glad everything worked out."

"Did you find her?" Tk asked. "Julia? Did you find her?"

Matt shook his head. "No"

"You should look for her." Kari said.

"She won't even know who I am you guys." Matt said defeated.

"So you're just going to let her go?" Tk aked. "Nothing good ever comes from that."

Matt looked at him. "You seriously think I should?"

"Why not?" Kari asked.

"Okay I'll go look for her!" Matt said leaving the room.

Kari rested her head on Tk's arm. "Everything's going to be okay now."

He smiled at her.

...

"Sora!" Tai screamed. "Sora where are you!" He walked around looking for the girl desperate to find her. "SORA!" he screamed. Then he kicked a rock and sat down feeling defeated.

"Looking for me?" came a voice from behind and Tai looked up to see Sora smiling at him.

"Sora!" he said hugging her and kissing her. "Thank god you're okay!"

"So you're not mad at me?" Sora said her voice cracking.

Tai looked at her confused. "Why would I be mad?"

"Because of the whole me and Kari decison you had to make." she said.

He shook his head. "I could never be mad at you. We're all fine. Everyone else is back at a safety zone people set up since mostly everything was destroyed."

"The others are all together? That's great!" Yolie said happily.

"I guess it's really over." Cody said smiling.

"Yup" Tai said hugging Sora. "It's over."

...

Mimi felt her heart racing. She knew she had to tell Izzy about the baby and she had to do it soon. "Izzy can I talk to you?" she said looking up at him nervously.

"Sure what's up?"

"I mean alone..." she said slowly.

Izzy looked at her strangely. "Sure, come on." he pulled her aside and her nerves racked up. "What's going on?" he asked concerned.

"Izzy where do you see us in the future?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Do you see our relationship lasting forever? Getting married? Having...kids?" she asked nervous about the last part.

He smiled at her. "You know I want to be with you forever. The rest is just going to come later, will still young."

Mimi felt her heart sink. "What if it can't wait?"

"What do you mean?"

"Izzy I'm pregnant."

...

A/n - One chapter left! Thanks to all who reviewed!

Reviewers Corner:

Twilight4ever119 - then I'm sure you didn't like the end of this chapter lol

Koumiloccness - thanks for all your reviews!

JohnP87 - thanks!

Dr. William Bell - Ah ha. Well you'll see in the next chapter that the people of earth rebuilt but the sequel will have something to do with Kari's visions :D you'll have to wait and see.

Aero Angemon - glad you like it!


	20. 12 Months Later

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

12 months later

Kari's POV

It's unbelievable to think that 12 months ago we were busy saving the world from total trama. It had taken alot of time but the people had really come together to help to rebuild the cities and towns that the digimon had destroyed. But now it was over it was really over.

Tai and Sora had officially moved in together over the past couple of months a getting a small apartment while Sora took a part time job at her mothers flower shop while still going through college and Tai worked part time at the school's football stadium to make some extra cash.

Joe's a senior in college and is heading to medical school after. Luckily he's gotten better about the whole 'blood makes him sick thing.

Davis and Yolie well I think they're secretly dating now but they both refuse to admit such a thing, which is really annoying. But I'm still convinced they are, they tend to glance at each other alot when they're in a room together. Yolie still misses Ken tons and after everything we made him a grave and put flowers down for him. He had done tons for us and we miss him every day.

Matt never did find Julia which was a really sad ending but none of us ever saw or heard anything about her dying so we all assume she's still alive, out there somewhere. At least that's what we all tell Matt. She never did return to college with him.

Cody's in highschool! It's kind of cute he's become a stud in some girl's minds because of the whole saving the world thing. It's also fun to watch.

Mimi finally told Izzy about the baby after we found out Tk was okay and...he fainted. Yeah...he took that one well...but he's gotten over his fears and well they had their baby, whoops I mean babies. They had twins one girl and one boy. They named the girl Kylie and the boy Jake and they are the cutest things I've ever seen being like 2 1/2 months old.

As for Tk and I well we're dating and extremely happy. We're also seniors in highschool now and will be graduating soon. It seems like most things are turning out for the best.

End of Kari's POV

"Kari?" the girl snapped out of her thoughts and looked over at the blonde boy driving.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing really you just looked like you were in a daze." he said smirking at her.

"Oh just watch the road." Kari joked turning back towards the window.

"No need we're here." Tk said driving into the drive way of a cute house. "This is it. How did they afford it?"

"Mimi's got rich parents remember."

"Oh yeah." Tk said getting out of the car. "Are you coming this is there housewarming party." he said laughing.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." Kari said getting out of the car with her gift. Mimi and Izzy had boughten a house, well Mimi's parents had, and Mimi was now taking online college courses to get her credits while she took care of the babies. "Let's go" she said dragging him into the house.

"Hey guys!" Izzy said happily greeting the two at the door. "Now everyones here!"

"Great we would be last..." Kari said giving Tk a look.

"This hair doesn't come natural Kar." he said smirking. She rolled her eyes and walked in.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey!" Mimi said with Kylie in her arms. "Isn't this great!"

"Yeah it's beautiful, Mimi." Kari said sitting down next to Sora who had Jake in her arms and she started playing with the baby.

"I cannot believe they allowed Mimi to be a mother." Joe whispered to Matt who just nodded as they looked towards the baby dressed in all pink.

"Izzy had to fight her to let Jake be in a different color." Matt commented.

"I want a baby!" Sora said giggling at the little boy holding her finger.

"Uh I think you don't" Tai said giving her a look.

"They're so cute!" Sora said smiling.

"Well don't hold your breathe 'cause you're not getting one." Tai said.

Sora just rolled her eyes as Kylie started crying.

"I guess she takes after her mother..." Davis said and Yolie hit him.

"Well I hate to end the party short but I have to get going." Matt said getting up. "I have to get back to the University but I'll see you guys and really Mimi and Izzy congrats."

"Thanks!" Mimi said smiling as the baby hushed as soon as she fed it.

"Another trait she got from her mother." Davis added with another smack from Yolie.

"We'll see you Matt." Izzy said waving as he took a seat next to Cody.

"Thanks guys." Matt said leaving.

"I'm really glad we all got our happy endings." Kari said smiling at all of them.

"Well not all of us..." Cody said looking at the door that Matt had left through and they sighed.

"Things will work out." Tk said. "They always do."

...

Matt got back to the University campus late and headed into the coffee shop to get something to wake him up a little. He walked up and ordered what he usually did over the counter until he felt someone bump into him.

"Oh I'm sorry!" the girl said backing up and looking up at Matt.

He stared at her in awe his heart stopping as he looked into her eyes and saw the blonde hair and her smile.

"Are you okay?" she asked giggling at the boy.

"Uh nothing." he said smiling and putting his head down. "I'm Matt"

"I'm Julia" she said smling and he just though. 'I know'

A/n - The end of this story but there will be a sequel. I had it take place months in advance because I felt the need to wrap this up. Thanks to everyone's who's reviewed and read this story, I appreciate it soo much!

Reviewers Corner:

Koumiloccness - thanks for everything!

JohnP87 - yeah sorry about that! and thank you!

MegumiFire - thanks for reviewing!


End file.
